The Matchmakers
by Midnightrose613
Summary: What if Naru and Lin came back to Japan? What if Gene faked his death? What if Gene and his gilfriend go to Japan to get Naru and Mai together? Read to find out! NaruxMai GenexOC Other pairings as well! Rated T for language.
1. Curiosity Kills the Cat

**A/N: This is re-edited. The story is still the same though. I only fixed a few mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

"You're late." My narcissistic boss said from his office as soon as I walked in the door.

"Well sorry! When the power went out last night, I forgot to reset my alarm!" I said as I took off my jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door along with my bag.

"No excuses." Naru said from his office yet again.

"Whatever." I grumbled as I made my way to my desk. '_Jeez,' _I thought as I plopped down in my seat. _'Why does he always have to point out every little thing I do wrong? It wasn't like I was that late..'_ I sighed. I got my self comfortable.

And as if on cue, "Oh and Mai? Tea."

I groaned, every time I get comfortable too! I swear Naru plans that. "Hai!" I called and got out of my chair. I made my way to the kitchenette and began to prepare his tea.

It was a classic start to another day at the SPR office. I find that I am spending more and more time here, especially since summer vacation started. Which is kind of depressing, considering this will be my last summer vacation-at least for high school that is. That's right, come this fall I will be a senior. Naru even said he will consider the idea about coming to my graduation, but that was after weeks of begging of course. Naru…things sure have changed since then…since I met Naru. Since he came into my life he took me to a whole other world. Going on dangerous, bone chilling and exciting adventures…but then he…left. I grimaced at that memory. It had been sometime since Naru left for England after he found Eugene, his twin brother's body in the lake. At that time the whole team (minus Lin) found out who he really is and also…it was when I confessed to him. I still cannot believe he thinks I am in love with Eugene! I was heartbroken when he said that, still am actually. But when Naru and Lin came back to Japan, everything just seemed to fall back into place, like nothing ever happened. And when any of us ask why he came back he would never give a direct answer like he doesn't know himself.

I sighed and turned off the stove as the teapot began to whistle. I quickly poured two cups of tea and set said cups on a round tray. I picked up the tray and headed to Lin's office to give him a cup. Even though he didn't ask for one, it seems he always appreciates it if I make him a cup first thing every morning. I knocked on his door. Silence. Strange I don't even here typing coming from in there…"Lin?" I opened the door to reveal his empty office. "Hmm maybe he went some where…" I closed the door and headed towards Naru's office.

I knocked and waited for a moment. "Come in." Said a voice. I opened the door to find Naru reading over a file as usual. I set a cup of tea on his desk. Without even looking away from the file, he picked up the cup and took a sip. I stood there waiting. "Is there something you want?" Naru said his usual cold tone.

'_Yeah, a 'thank you'! You jerk!' _Is what I would usually say but another answer came to mind. "Yeah, where's Lin? When I went to give him his morning tea he wasn't there…"

Naru took a quick glance at me with his icy blue eyes and then back at the file. He set down his cup. "He's out interviewing a possible client."

"Oh." I said looking down at the single cup of tea on the tray in my hands. "I guess I made too much tea then. It's such a waste."

"Well that's your own fault. You should have made sure he was here before you made it, idiot." Naru stated.

Though it was true, I couldn't help but grow made at his comment. "Naru, you jerk!" I stormed out his office slamming the door shut behind me.

'_As revenge I will just give this cup of tea next time you want some, Naru' _I thought manically.

"And don't even think about giving me that later! You know very well I like my tea fresh and yes, Mai, I can tell the difference!" Naru yelled from his office. **'**_Damn it!'_ I cursed. I swear he can read minds sometimes!

* * *

><p>"Taniyama-san." There was a voice seemingly coming from out of no where. I shrugged it off and let my mind fall into deeper nothingness. Boy was I tired.<p>

"Taniyama-san." There it was again.

"Taniyama-san!" Alright this voice is getting down right annoying! But when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jerked up.

"Huh! Wha?" I whipped my head around in confusion. When I settled down, I realized I was sitting at my desk in the office. I must have fallen asleep. When I looked up, I found a familiar figure towering over me.

"Sleeping during work again?" Lin asked. "If Naru finds out he will not be pleased, Taniyama-san."

"I know. Sorry Lin, but could you not tell Naru just this once?" I looked up giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He sighed. "Alright, just this once."

Lin turned and began to walk towards his office. I was surprised, I hadn't heard Lin talk that much for a while, I took advantage of this, maybe if I talked to him I wouldn't be so bored. I stood up and leaned forward on my desk. Lin was about to close the door to his office when I said, "Hey, Lin! You just got back from interviewing a client, right? Do you think Naru will take the case?"

Lin look back, gave a silent nod, and shut the door behind him. I plopped back into my chair and crossed my arms. "Talkative as ever, I see." I grumbled.

Now I will be stuck sitting here all day bored out of my mind. Then came a voice, "Mai, tea!"

I groaned.

* * *

><p>The whole SPR team (minus Masako, Lin + Naru) gaped at the mansion in front of them that lay in the middle of a large forest. This place was mansion was a two story and was painted an off-white color. In the front was a small porch with three steps that led to the front door and many windows lined the wall. The only thing unusual about the mansion was that it had an old 'for sale' sign on the lawn. The fact the mansion was Victorian style made it even more remarkable to me. Because I live in Japan, I don't often see buildings like these. I assume Naru and Lin are used to these types of building because they lived in England and I am sure Masako can afford any type of house she wants. So maybe that's why they don't seem to care about how the building looks.<p>

"Would you all stop standing around like idiots and get to work already?" Naru snapped.

"Naru's still the same workaholic as ever, I see." Ayako sighed as Bou-san bent down to pick up some of the equipment to bring inside of the mansion. "Hey," She said looking down at the monk. "Bring those two cases in too." She directed.

"Why do I have to do it? Do it yourself!" Grunted Bou-san.

"Pah-lease!" Ayako scoffed. "Don't you know it is every man's duty to assist a young lady." Ayako informed as she flipped her hair.

"Since when did you become a 'young lady'?" Bou-san smirked.

THWACK!

Bou-san was now crouched on the ground clutching his head and Ayako was standing above him with her purse held high. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Bou-san yelled.

But before Ayako could reply, Yasu popped in. "Aw, did the wicked Queen Ayako hurt my sweet prince?" Yasu knelt down next to Bou-san and put his hand under his chin.

"GAH!" Bou-san yelped and jumped back. Yasu laughed at his reaction and stood up.

"Wicked?" Ayako repeated with a vain pulsing from her forehead obviously irritated.

"Jeez, Yasu! Are you insane? You could have giving me a heart attack!" Bou-san said as he stood up.

"Being insane is one of my best qualities, you know?" Yasu pushed up his glasses with his index finger and did that glinty-thing.

"Why you-!" Bou-san growled looking about ready to strangle Yasu.

I sweat-dropped as I watched this. "Guys…."

**Naru's POV**

It wasn't long after I had ordered everyone to start bringing the equipment in, I noticed an extra person to our team, who was making quite a commotion with the monk. "Yasuhara-san!"

"Hai, boss!" Yasuhara-san gave me a salute.

I scowled. "I don't recall asking for a college student's help on this case. Why are you here?"

"Oh, I called him." Mai announced. "I thought we could use an extra set of hands to help set up and monitor the cameras."

"I will not pay an unnecessary person." I said firmly.

"But, Naru!" Mai whined.

"That's okay!" Yasuhara-san said in his usual cheery voice. "I'll help with or without pay as long I get to spend time with Mai-_chan_!" Yasuhara-san then engulfed Mainin a bear hug. This made my blood boil and scowl deepen. I could see Lin smirk at me from the corner of my eye. "What?" I snapped.

"Nothing." He continued to smirk but looked away.

**Yasu's POV**

As I hugged Mai-chan, I saw Naru's(who I sometimes call the Big Boss) reaction. It was hardly noticeable, so only those who were looking for a reaction could see it. I smirked. That's right Naru get jealous. Get jealous and confess to Mai-chan. Maybe then they can finally be together. Ever since Naru got back from Japan I've been trying to get those two together. Usually, I wouldn't try to interfere with someone's relationship so much, but I have never see Mai-chan cry so much after Naru rejected her. I was now determined to help Mai-chan win over Naru's heart before that bitchy Masako does.

"Absolutely not." Naru said snapping me back into reality. "Mai, you are just trying to push your work onto Yasuhara-san. You are _my _assistant, Mai. Not him." I had a feeling he also meant something else when he said that.

Mai-chan wriggled out of my grip, which I forgot I even had on her, and yelled, "I'm not trying to 'push my work onto Yasu', Naru!"

"It's alright. I guess I'll just go home then…" I said in an exaggerated defeat.

"Come now, Shibuya-san. I am sure Mai-san had different intentions than that. Besides I am sure Yasu-san will be of help to us again as he was on other cases." The blonde Australian priest, John, said.

"He's right." Masako said, who was already clinging to Naru said, behind her sleeve. "He might just keep that troublesome assistant of yours out of trouble." I had a feeling ulterior motives were hidden in that last part. Mai-chan looked like she was going to tear Masako's head off. I held her back.

"Fine." Naru said sharply. "Just get back to work. Mai, tea!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ma<strong>**i's-POV**

I sighed as I tried to find the kitchen in this place to make Naru his stupid tea. Where was it? The client had not given us the tour yet so I had no idea where I was going. So I did the only thing I could, look into rooms randomly until I found it. "Jeez, just how big is this place?" I asked as I began to close the door to the eighth room I looked into to.

I was about to shut the door completely when I saw a shadow flash by the window in that room outside. Though I knew this place was haunted curiosity got the better of me and I walked in the room shutting the door behind me. Bad idea.

That's when the power went out. I quickly grabbed the door handle to open the door and get the hell out. It wouldn't budge. "Oh no…" I said in realization.

I whipped around with my back pressed against the door to find a white silhouette staring at me. The room was decently lit thanks to the window and because of the light I couldn't see the silhouette very well. However that didn't make it any less scary. The temperature dropped fast.

Damn it, curiosity really does kill the cat! I looked around the room to find that this room was probably a study, but that didn't matter. What did matter, however, was the fact I was stuck in here with a ghost I knew nothing about.

Before I knew it cold finger tips grasped my neck and lifted me up, strangling me. I tried to grasp at the ghost's hand but my hands just passed through it. I was running out of air so I did the only thing I could think of, I preformed the Nine Cuts. "Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" I said with my last ounce of breath. The ghost then faltered, wailed in pain, and released me. I landed on the ground with a thud grasping for air.

I looked up to see the ghost still there and it seemed mad. It swiped at me and I somersaulted forward to dodge it. I looked around looking for an escape, when I saw the window. Maybe I can get out through there. I quickly ran towards it and opened it as far as I could. I wasn't even able to put a limb out before I was grabbed by the caller and yanked back. I fell on my back and once again the ghost approached. I slowly began to back up on the floor and soon my shoulders hit the wall. I was trapped.

"Naru?" I called helplessly. I was now shaking out of fear. "Bou-san? Ayako? John? ANYBODY?"

Now the ghost was only three steps away from reaching me. Then a shadow flashed before me, the same shadow as before. She looked back at me, "Hey." She greeted.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: If I addressed any of the characters wrong please tell me!)**

**Gene: Awww, that's not fair! I wasn't even in this chapter!**

**Naru: Aren't you supposed to be dead?**

**Gene: Pfft! Rule 1 in anime, any character can come back to life when they want.**

**Naru: *scoffs* Sure they can!**

**Gene: Shut up! *grumbles* Idiot scientist.**

**Me: Uh…guys? Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Gene: Oh yeah! Ready, Noll?**

**Naru: Whatever.**

**Gene: I'll take that as a yes.**

**Naru and Gene: Please review!**


	2. And So The Devil Appears

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

><p>"Regular Font" = Regular Japanese<p>

'_Italics'_ = Japanese Thoughts

"**Bold" **= Regular English

'_**Bold' **_=English Thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV<strong>

The whole SPR team, save Mai, stood waiting at the base. I inwardly groaned. The client was still not here, which annoyed me greatly. You'd think the person would at least have some courtesy to show up on time. It was smart of Lin, to ask the client where the base would be when he was interviewing her or else we would still be stuck waiting out side. But never mind that, I was more worried as to why Mai hadn't come back with my tea yet. What is taking that girl so long?

Hara-san, abruptly stood up from where she was sitting from across the room. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her sleeve. "Is something the matter, Hara-san?" I asked.

She nodded. "There seems to be a great evil aura coming from that direction of the manor." She pointed her left.

"But…" Brown-san began to say. "Isn't that the direction Mai-san went a few minutes ago?"

Fear caught in my chest. I didn't need to hear anymore, I ran. I could hear the others not far behind. From the corner on my, eye I saw the medium reluctantly follow, but at her own pace. _'Mai…please be alright!'_

**Mai's POV**

Her hair swayed slightly in the breeze let in from the open window. "Who…who are you?" I asked.

"We can save the introductions for later. Right now we have to deal with this scumbag." She turned her attention away from me and onto the ghost.

At that moment, the door to the room busted open. "Naumaku sanmanda bazara dan kan!" Bou-san chanted and the ghost vanished.

Bou-san and everyone else now ran into the room. "Mai!" Ayako, Bou-san, and Naru shouted. Then Bou-san saw the girl in front of me. "Uh…who are you?"

"**Megan?**" Naru said in disbelieve.

"**Long time no see, Noll.**" She replied.

* * *

><p>"So you are a childhood friend of Naru's?" I asked Megan as I handed her a cup of tea. We were back at the base now, and because the room was well lit I got a better look at her. She looked about my age, probably a little older. She was average height. She had light brown hair and jade-green eyes that contrasted against her pale skin. It wasn't too hard to figure out she was foreign.<p>

"That's right." Megan smiled. "Noll and I go way back, but I guess its Naru now right? What a fitting name for that narcissist." She sighed.

I laughed. "Wow. You know, I always have to explain to people why I nicknamed him that."

"Mai, get back to work," Naru snapped.

"But the client isn't here yet, there isn't-" I was cut off.

"Now." Naru growled.

"Come now, _Naru_. Mai isn't your slave." Megan informed him.

"That's none of your concern. What are you doing here anyway?" Naru glared.

"I was in town and heard you were working on a case. Since I haven't seen you in a while, I was wondering if you needed any help." She stated.

"Your help is not needed." Naru stated simply.

"Oh come on. It will be like old times." Megan whined.

"Snooping around abandoned buildings at night does not count as ghost hunting." He replied. She glared. The tension in here was so thick that it was getting hard to breath.

"Uh, so…Dawner-san?" John butted in trying to stop the glare war.

"Oh, call me Megan. I am never one for formalities." She said.

"Okay, Megan…you live in England right? So why are you in Japan?" John asked.

"The Karate Championships." Megan said.

"Oh, so you are here to watch them?" John asked.

She shook her head. "No, I am participating in the championships."

"What?" We all yelled in shock, except Naru, Lin, and Masako you just glared at Megan.

Lin walked up to us. "If I remember correctly, haven't you always wanted to win the competition?"

"That's right and this year I am finally old enough to enter." She grinned.

"Hey, I think I have heard about the Karate Championships. Aren't held like every couple of years and don't people from all over the world enter to see who is the best?" Bou-san asked.

"That's what I heard as well, but also I heard that it is very dangerous. People can get seriously injured in those sorts of things." Informed John.

"Yeah, but also mainly guys enter that competition, she needs to show them who is boss." Ayako declared.

"Only you would say that…"Bou-san sighed.

WHACK!

"Ow!" Bou-san clutched his right shoulder.

Megan and I sweat-dropped at them, then Megan turned her attention back at Naru. "Well, how about it, Noll? I am sure I'll be helpful."

Naru glared.. "What's the real reason you've stopped by?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Megan held her head up high.

**Naru's POV**

She is up to something, I just know it. She is too much like her aunt to have such an innocent reason as to help out. "**Noll,"** Lin turned to whisper in my ear. **"Mai was already targeted on this case, having Megan around might keep Mai out of harms way." **

My eyes narrowed. Damn, Lin for making a good point! I turned my attention back to Megan. "Fine, but you better behave your self." I warned.

"Like I would ever misbehave." She said innocently but with mischievous eyes. There was a pang in my chest. Seeing her again, is reminding me too much of Gene. They were so alike, always running around causing trouble, but they were also bringing smiles. Because she is so much like my brother, I must be wary of her. She isn't just here to help out. I cannot underestimate her, after all a part of me from childhood is still convinced that she is the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

We have been here for a couple hours now and the client is still not here. To say Naru is annoyed, would be an understatement. Even at this moment, Naru is roaming the lawn outside trying to get a signal to call the client. Everyone else is still at base, well except Megan, who just left saying she was going to go the bathroom.

I couldn't but think about the relationship between Megan and Naru. I mean Megan seems like a really nice person but….they seem to be close. Oh no, don't tell me I am getting jealous! No. No. No. No. I shook my head back and forth trying to get those thoughts out.

"Is something the matter, Taniyama-san?" I heard Lin ask. Then I remembered I was sitting right next to him. I looked to my right, Lin was working on his laptop. It looked like he never even asked something so I was hesitant to reply. "Taniyama-san?" He glanced at me.

"Oh ah, I was wondering…" I talked in a soft voice so only he can hear me. "What is the relationship between Naru and Megan? I mean….they seem really close so…"

Lin stopped typing and looked at me. "Don't worry, Taniyama-san. Naru and Megan aren't like that. If you ask me they are more like brother and sister than anything. Besides…I am sure she isn't over…." Lin suddenly trailed off.

"What?" I asked getting curious. "Megan isn't over what?'

"Never mind. It is not my business to tell." Lin said as he continued to type.

"Lin!" I whined. "Please!"

He stopped typing for a moment and seemed to think about it. "Very well, but only because I don't think Megan will mind." He looked down at his keyboard and I swear I could see sorrow in his eyes.

I inched closer in anticipation.

"You see, Megan was…" Lin began. "Megan was Gene's girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Megan's POV<strong>

I walked down the dark halls on the second story floor of the mansion. Because all the curtains to the windows were closed, it could be easily mistaken for night time. This mansion was huge, I just hope I don't get lost. I continued to walk slowly down the halls-so I don't trip-until I heard a voice. "**How is he?**"

"**Fine, from what I can tell. But are you sure about doing this now? You said yourself the spirits here are strong. Didn't you, Gene?**" I turned around to meet with two very deep blue eyes.

"**Yeah, I did, but I have a very good feeling this time around, you know?**" Gene smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I am not very proud of this chapter, but I promise IT WILL GET A LOT BETTER AND FUNNIER IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS!)**

**Megan: I can't believe you called me the devil, Noll! I didn't even know you were a religious person.**

**Naru: I'm not! I simply meant that you were a troublemaker. To those who didn't get that are simply retarded.**

**Megan: Noll, that's not nice. You can't call people 'retards' just because they don't get something. Now apologize!**

**Naru:….**

**Megan: Noll!**

**Naru: If I apologize will people review?**

**Megan: Sure, let's go with that! *mutters* anything to get him to say 'sorry' for one!**

**Naru: What was that?**

**Megan: Nothing!**

**Naru: I apologize, so please review….retards….**

**Megan: SHUT UP, NOLL!**


	3. The Client Arrives FINALLY!

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

_UNDERLINED ITALICS without and quotations or apostrophe__s _**= FLASHBACKS**

**Mai's POV**

"No…no way! That's so sad! Poor Megan, she must have been completely heart broken when Gene died…" I said. I could only imagine what it would feel like to have someone you're in love with die. And I thought Naru's rejection was painful.

Lin nodded. "If I remember correctly, Megan was so depressed she disappeared for a while." He stood up. "Anyway, I should go see what's taking Naru so long." And with that he walked out of the room.

"Mai-chan!" Yasu sung and hugged me from behind. "Why so gloomy?"

"Yeah kido, what's the matter?" Bou-san ruffled my hair.

"It's nothing." I sighed and stood up.

"Mai-san, if there is something on your mind; feel free to talk about it. I know we will all be happy to listen." John smiled. Masako scoffed, obviously meaning she didn't want to hear it. We all ignored her.

Before I knew it Ayako was only inches away from my face. "Mai, you better not be hiding anything from us!" Ayako warned.

"I'm not…it's just-" I started to say.

"It's just _what_, Mai?" Ayako said getting into a strict mother-mode. "Mai, may I remind you that every time you hide something from us you always end up getting hurt because of it!"

"Now calm down, Ayako. Don't you think your being a bit over protective?" Bou-san said.

"I suppose you're right. But, still Mai, what is on your mind?" Ayako still demanded to know.

"Well…" I started to say. Lin did say Megan wouldn't mind so I guess it's okay. "Lin told me that Megan was Gene's girlfriend." Everyone gasped. "I just can't stop thinking about what she must have gone through after he died…"

"Oh my, I can only imagine what it is like to loose a loved one…"John said. "I am truly blessed that all who I care for are still alive."

"Man that's rough." Bou-san sat down on the couch and stared off in the distance as if in deep thought. "Real rough." He said.

"The poor thing…" Ayako absentmindedly joined Bou-san on the couch. "To go through something like that at such a young age…" Ayako looked to the ground in silence.

I was a little bit surprised by everyone's reaction. Even Masako's head seemed to droop a little as she looked down at her lap. It was silent for a moment but the silence was soon interrupted by…sniffling?

"Yasu…are you…crying?" Bou-san said as he turned his position on the couch to look over at Yasu. I followed his gaze. Yasu was squatting behind the couch Bou-san and Ayako was sitting on.

"It's just so sad!" Yasu sniffled again rocking back and forth. "Two lovers never to meet again! It's some kind of tragedy!" Yasu waved his arms very dramatically.

"Yeah, but-" Bou-san was cut off by Yasu.

"Oh! Comfort me, my prince!" Yasu wailed and flung himself onto Bou-san. Bou-san struggled as Yasu wrapped his arms around Bou-san. This basically showed Yasu was just messing around and being dramatic again.

"Ah! Get off me you creep!" Bou-san yelled as he shoved Yasu away so that once again he was behind the couch. He landed flat on his butt. Everyone else besides the two laughed except Masako who glared probably finding us annoying.

Yasu stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "It's nice to see everyone smiling again. I guess I did a good job then." He grinned.

"Good job?" Ayako repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yasu gave a mischievous smile and pushed up his glasses. "I just couldn't stand everyone being so gloomy so I did my best cheering everyone up."

"Huh? Why was everyone being so gloomy?" A voice asked from the double-door way to the base. We turned our heads to find Megan. Everyone was silent.

I worked up the courage to speak. "I-It's nothing. Really!" I gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh really?" She gave me a skeptical look. She walked up to me. "Are you sure? Then why is it so tense in here?"

"Uh…well…" I tried to figure out what to say.

Megan put her hand on my soldier. "It's okay you can tell my anything, you know?" She smiled. _'Wow.'_ I thought. _'She looks really sincere.'_

I looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Gomenasai, but I kinda told everyone about you and Gene. I am really sorry!" I repeated and bowed.

"It's not just Mai-san's fault, but ours as well. Please forgive us. We didn't mean to pry." John said and also bowed.

"Oh no, it's fine. It's not much of a secret anyway. Don't worry about it." Megan smiled.

I raised my head, "Really?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded.

I smiled back. She really is a nice person. "Taniyama-san!"

I flinched at the stern voice. "I don't recall giving you permission to go and tell the whole world about it." Lin said with slight venom in his voice.

"G-gomen." I quivered. Jeez, I haven't seen Lin this mad since we first met. It was scary.

"It's not that big of a deal, Lin." Megan shot back.

Lin glared. "For you maybe, however, I do not want any of you mentioning Gene in front of Naru. He may not show it but it is a touchy subject for him. Understood?"

"Understood!" We all said in unison.

A moment later Naru entered the room. "What are you all doing? I don't remember paying you just to stand around and do nothing." Naru glared.

Ayako folded her arms. "Jeez Naru, what do you expect us to do? The client isn't even here yet!" She shot back.

Naru's eyes narrowed even more. "For your information the client will be here less than ten minutes so I suggest you all prepare for the interview." Then he looked at me. "Mai, make some tea." And then he walked off.

I stood there helplessly for a short moment and then yelled, "But I still don't know where the kitchen is!" I cried.

After a long aggravating journey I finally found the kitchen with Yasu's assistance. The reason Yasu is with me is because Bou-san said I shouldn't be wandering off alone especially since I was just attacked a little while ago. But being the lazy monk he is, he wasn't willing to come along with me, so Yasu volunteered instead. I still don't see how Yasu's company will help if we were attacked, but then again ghosts usually prefer to attack someone it they are alone, especially me.

With a tray of tea full of tea, we headed to the small dining room where the interview was being conducted. We arrived just as the interview began.

The room was average size and in the shape of a rectangle. In the middle of the room was an old wooden rectangular dining table. At the left head of the table Lin sat with his laptop ready and waiting. To his left' a young women with black hair which was up in a bun and hazel eyes sat at the side of the table. I assumed she was the client. She looked to be around her mid-twenties. She was wearing a navy blue realtor's dress suit. Sitting across from her and closest to the door was, of course, our favorite narcissist. Everyone else was standing around to table to observe. John and Masako were standing and couple feet behind the client. Bou-san and Ayako were standing behind Naru-well sort of. Bou-san was leaning against the wall behind Naru while Ayako was leaning against the side of the door frame farthest from Bou-san. And last but not least Megan stood with her back against the wall.

As Yasu and I entered the room Naru gave us a side-glance. "Good, now that we are all here, lets begin."

Yasu went to observe in front of the wall behind Megan as I put the tray of tea on the table. I quickly placed a cup in front of Naru, Lin, and the client. As I did Naru didn't give me a sign of acknowledgement which I really didn't expect but I'll chew him out later for it. Lin gave me a solemn nod as always and the client gave me a small "Arigatou.", but her eyes were glued to the table.

I smiled and nodded and picked up the tray and went around the room handing everyone else a cup and then took a place beside Bou-san.

"Let's start with the basics, why do you believe this manor is haunted? Even though my assistant had told me what you said from when you've met with him, I'd like to hear for myself. So if you please, Kobayashi-san."

She cleared her throat, "Ah…yes. Where do I start?" She laughed nervously. Her eyes flickered back and forth to Naru and her lap. She was nervous it wasn't hard to tell. Normally, I would think that it is because of Naru's breath taking looks that she was like that, but there is something else…"Um well, many of my co-workers have seen and heard some pretty strange things, like objects moving and weird noises."

"It sounds like a classic poltergeist." John said.

**Naru's POV**

Though Brown-san was probably correct, we were still missing a lot of crucial information. "Kobayashi-san, can you be a little more specific? What kind of sounds? What did your co-workers see?" I pressed.

"Well one of my friends and co-workers-Sasaki-kun- even said he saw a transparent man in a window a couple months ago. And also while giving an open house tour another one of my co-workers said she heard foot step coming from the second floor when no one was up there." Kobayashi-san explained.

"I see, then did the ones who were on the tour hear them as well?" I questioned.

"Yes, they did." Kobayashi-san. "The footsteps were very loud." She fidgeted.

Kobayashi-san seems quite nervous to be here right now. I wonder….

"Kobayashi-san, have you had an experience here as well?" Her eyes widened a bit as I asked that.

I smirked a little. "Would you please explain to us you experience then?"

"Um alright…I suppose I have no chose. It was late and I was closing up the house for the night. I was the only one here. I remembered I had put my house keys on the table by the main door but then…..

_...__I looked at the empty table top by the front door. "That strahnge…." I said with my hands on my hips. "Really strange. I guess I must of misplaced them then." I turned to go look for them…_

"At that time, I really didn't believe in ghosts. So it really didn't occur to me that a the ghost took them, so I first looked in the places I might have put them…"

…_."Ugh, they're not in the kitchen either, so then where…?" I looked around in the hallway until me eyes landed on the stares. "Maybe I left them up stares." I hurridly climbed upstairs…_

"Like I said before, I was closing up, so the upstairs lights were already off, but when I got of stairs there was one on….."

…_."What? I KNOW I turned that light off." I said I walked down the upstairs hall._

"It was the light that was in the old master bedroom…"

"_And why is the door open?"_

"It is company policy that we close the doors to everyone room before we leave at night…."

…_.."Hello? Is anyone here?"…_

"At first I that one of my co-workers was still there or someone broke in…."

…_I cautiously approached the door…._

"But when I got there…."

…_.I screamed….._

**(A/N: I will try to update at least once a month!)**

**Yasu: So what do you think happened to Kobayashi-san?**

**Bou-san: Who knows? I guess we will just have to wait and see.**

**Yasu: What are you smiling about?**

**Bou-san: Ah, nothing really….Just the fact I didn't get hit this chapter! YES!**

**Midnightrose613: Don't worry, I will make up for that next chapter.**__

**Bou-san: Huh? What does that mean…?**

**Yasu: Don't worry, my prince! I WILL SAVE YOU! *throws himself***

**Bou-san: Yasu! GET OFF ME! *struggles to get away***

**Midnightrose613: *sweat drops*….Well…because those two are…uh busy, I guess I will have to do it for them. So please review and stick around to see what happens next!**

**Bou-san: Some help get this lunatic away for me!**

**Yasu: Aw, I love you too Bou-san…*gives mischievous smile***

**Bou-san: *glares***

**Midnightrose613: You guys…*sweat drops again***


	4. When the Narcissist Gets Violent

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt **

**(A/N: It is still in Naru's POV, but we are in FLASHBACK MODE so it doesn't matter who's POV it is!)**

* * *

><p>…<em><span>I covered my mouth in terror. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Blood everywhere…." <span>__..._

"The master bedroom was completely covered in blood, and on the bed was…."

…_.__There was something glinting from beneath the bloody mess on the bed__…._

"In the middle of the bed was my keys covered in blood. I was so frightened I just ran out of there, I didn't even take my keys-" Kobayashi-san was finishing up her story until she was interrupted by my troublesome assistant.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

"What? No way! How'd you get home then?" My hands slammed down on the table begging to know. That's when Naru sent me his most threatening death glare, which basically said 'Mai, don't you dare interrupt with such insignificant things!'

A chill ran down my spine and I retreated back to my little space in front of the wall with a hundred little sweat beads running down my face. "G-g-g-gomen! I didn't mean to interrupt you like that Kobayashi-san! I just was a little worried-I mean…well…" '_What did I mean?'_

"Stop rambling, Mai." Naru said in annoyance. He looked back to the client. "I apologize for that rude interruption, Kobayashi-san. My assistant is still learning how to hold her tongue." Naru sent me another side glare.

If this were any other time, I would have chewed Naru's head off for saying that about me…even if it was a little true…but, because the client is here I, unfortunately, have to hold back. "It's quite alright. I'm sure she is just someone who naturally worried for other peoples' wellbeing." Kobayashi-san smiled then looking at me. "Don't worry, I was fine in the end. I live with my sister so she was able to let me in. As for my keys, a co-worker got them for me the next day."

"Kobayashi-san, when your co-worker picked up your keys for you, did he or she see anything like you did?" Naru asked.

"No, Sasaki-kun said everything was clean in the master bedroom when he got them." Kobayashi explained.

"Excuse me for interrupting but," Lin spoke as he stopped his typing. "Wasn't Sasaki-san also the one that saw an apparition through a window?"

"Yes, but that was a few weeks after my incident. I don't think he would have gone to my keys if it was after he saw the transparent man." Kobayashi-san replied.

"I see." Lin said as he continued to type.

"Kobayashi-san, is it safe to say that most of coworkers have seen something paranormal here?" Naru questioned.

"Yeah, I would say so, that's why no one comes here anymore." Kobayashi-san confirmed.

"Would it be possible for me or one of my employees here interview them?" Naru asked.

"I don't know, you would have to check with my boss." The client stated.

"I see, I will do that then. But I was wondering; do you know anything about this place's history?" Naru questioned once again.

"Um…" Kobayashi-san thought a moment. "Well I do know this place was built sometime in the early 1890's. I think the man's name who built was Watanabe-something. Sorry I don't know much about it.

To us who knew him well, it wasn't hard to tell that Naru was annoyed at Kobayashi-san's sudden lack of knowledge. "Well how about the people who lived here beforehand? You _should_ know that, correct?" Naru said with slight venom in his voice.

Kobayashi-san flinched at his sudden tone. "Ah…yes. The previous owners of this house were the Kato family. A newly-wed couple. They lived here for only about a month before they put this place back on the market six months ago."

"They live here for only a month? Why did they decide to move again so quickly?" Naru asked.

"I am not sure, but a lot of my co-workers think it's because of the ghost here." Kobayashi-san explained quitely.

Naru's eyes narrowed. "And why do they think that?"

"Well because on one night the Kato's just go up and left. "Kobayashi-san began. "It's not like they disappeared though. They called our company to say they are putting the mansion back on the market. This wasn't unusual though, we had people call us last minute saying they changed their mind about the property they bought. The unusual thing is that the left all their furniture behind, even their personal items!"

"How about the owner before them? Did anything happen to them?" Naru continued to interrogate.

"Um let me think for a moment…." Kobayashi-san said.

A moment passed and the narcissist got impatient. "Kobayashi-san?"

"Oh, yes! Tanaka-san! That's who it was! I remember now. He live here with his three sons a few years back and moved when they were leaving for college. As far as I know nothing strange happened. But that's as much as I know since our company didn't exist before then." Kobayashi-san stated.

"That's alright. I am sure we have enough information to go off of right now." Naru stood up. "Anyway, arigatou. I am sure talking about these things and being here makes you uncomfortable."

Kobayashi-san abruptly stood up. "Oh no, I should be thanking you and your team. After all you are our last hope."

Naru sat back down. "Last hope? What do you mean?"

Kobayashi-san sat back down as well. "Ah…well, you see…you aren't the first team we have hired to get rid of the ghost. There has been a few before you in these past six months that my company has hired. Some spiritualists, some modern day ghost hunters. But all have failed one way or another. They have either claimed they exercised the ghost and it will seem like they did until a couple weeks later paranormal things start to happen again. Or they will quit for various reasons."

"What kind of reasons?" Naru asked,

"Well, lots a times they are scared off, and personally I don't blame them. But the last team that was here, quit because one of their team member went missing. They even did a police search and everything but she was never found. My company has nearly given up hope on selling this place considering no one been able to get rid of the ghost. Maybe it is just one of those jobs that people like-what's is his name again? Oh yeah!- Professor Oliver Davis can handle, you know? But we are never going to get someone like him to come here…" She sighed

We all tensed at that name. Well, all but one. Bou-san merrily walked over to Naru's left-hand side and put a hand on Naru's left shoulder. Bou-san began, "Well, actually he's-" SLAMM!

Bou-san stumbled back and clutched his gut. Naru lowered his left elbow. Everyone else sweat-dropped at this scene. In order to keep Bou-san from spilling his secret, Naru fiercely elbowed Bou-san in the gut knocking all the air out of the poor monk. I hate to say it but he kinda had it coming.

"G-gomen, but did I miss something?" Kobayashi-san said startled.

"No, you did not." Naru said flatly as if nothing happened.

Still clutching his gut Bou-san said, "I think…I'm gonna go…take…a breather."

On the way out I heard Ayako say, "You had it coming, you know?"

"Shut up." Bou-san mumbled followed by footsteps and the sound of the front door slamming shut.

We all turned our attention back to the interview. "Oh, yes. " Naru said. "I meant to ask you, Kobayashi-san, do have any information on where the Kato's live now?"

"I don't but my company should. After all, I think they bought under our company again."

"Do you think you can get their information for me?" Naru questioned looking directly in her eyes.

"I-it is against company policy though…"Kobayashi-san trailed off lost in his gaze. A blush spread over her cheeks.

This made me wanna throw up! We all know Naru is just using his looks to get information, but still! It ticks me off!

* * *

><p><strong>Gene's POV<strong>

I squatted below the window of the small dining room. This is the first time since I got here earlier today that I came outside. I felt a little relieved and-no I was not going to the bathroom. To put it short I was spying. In that room SPR was interviewing their client. Megan was in there too. Even with the window open, it was still hard to hear everything so I listened carefully.

SLAMM!

I nearly jumped out of my skin. **'Just what are they doing in there?' **Iwanted so badly to take a peek but I withheld myself. Sometimes I wish that I was actually dead, then I would be a ghost. If I was a ghost, I could be invisible and have a much easier time spying on my twin brother. But then again, I am much happier alive. Dying doesn't seem like too much fun for me.

"G-gomen, but did I miss something?" A woman's voice asked. I was pretty sure it was the client's.

"No, you did not." That flat out answer and dull tone-Yep, that's definitely Noll.

And then I heard, "I think…I'm gonna go…take…a breather."

'**Crap!' **I had to move quick or else I would be found out. I made sure I was out from under the widow first before standing up. I ran behind a couple of over grown shrubs that were at the side of the front lawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Bou-san's POV<strong>

"Jeez…"I grumbled as I walked down the porch steps. "I never knew Naru was such a fierce kid!" I rubbed my abdomen.

I idly walked on the lawn and looked up at the vast mansion before me. "An old place like this is definitely bound to have one or two spirits here." I grinned. My grin fell when I notice something peculiar. It took a moment for my eyes to register it. In one of the windows of the second floor, was a nearly transparent figure. A figure of a man. I was completely frozen as it stared at me. It was like I couldn't even move. What was this feeling? Why am I so terrified? I sighed in relief as the figure faded and wiped my forming sweat beads from my face. I was nearly positive that was the spirit that attacked Mai earlier, but something felt different. What is it….

"Bou-san!" I practically jumped out of my skin at the sudden sound. I looked over to the dining room window to see my sticking her head out. Her cheery smile faded when she saw my distorted expression. "Is something wrong?"

I smiled. "Nah." I walked up to the window and ruffled her hair. "What's up, kid?"

"Oh well, Naru said to get you because Kobayashi-san is going to give us a tour now." She informed me.

"Oh alight, I will be right there then." I told her.

"Okay!" Mai said and then ducked through the window back inside.

With one final glance at that now empty window on the second floor, I went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Gene's POV<strong>

I remained behind the shrubs even after the monk went in. What was that just now? The vibe the ghost gave off just now was murderous. Being a medium myself, I am easily perceptive to spirits and had a lot of experience with them. But from the expression Takigawa-san just made, I think it is safe to say he felt it too. Maybe only a little bit, but even so, for someone who is not a medium to feel a ghost's aura like that, is rare. There can be only one explanation for a situation like this: The ghost that in habits this mansion is incredibly strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Lin's POV<strong>

As we walked out of the small dining room for our tour, my cell phone began to ring. I was surprised that I was getting reception, let alone someone was calling me. I pulled out my phone to see who was calling. I recognized the number. "Lin?" Noll asked as he noticed my cell phone was ringing. He was with everyone else who was about to go on the tour.

"Go head. I'll catch up in a minute." I said. Noll nodded and joined the rest of the team. I opened my phone and answered it on the last ring. **"Hello?"**

"**Ah! Lin! Thank god I finally got a hold of you! –Speaking of which, do you realize how many times I've called you? Eighteen times, Lin. Eighteen times-"**

Before she could say anymore, I interrupted. **"Sorry, but the reception here isn't that good. You're already beginning to sound fuzzy. So could you please get to the reason you called?"**

"**You're right! I was getting sidetracked! How could I get sidetracked in a situation like this? I can't find her, Lin! I can't! I can't! I can't!"**

Not sure what was going, I said, **"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."**

She did, **"Do you remember when I said that the two of us were coming to Japan? Well we flew in the other day. She hasn't been in Japan for a while, so I took her shopping today to get her used to everything and what not and then she disappears on me! I've looked everywhere! What should I do? She could be lost or scared-this is a foreign country after all. Ah! If I don't find her quick her father is gonna kill me!"**

Now knowing exactly who she was talking about, I looked over at Megan who was walking down the hall with everybody else. **"Actually, she's with us."**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Please tell me everyone on the part about Gene not going to the bathroom? Comment if you did or didn't!)**

**Megan: Hey Lin…who was that on the phone right now..?**

**Lin: Why do you want to know?**

**Megan: Because it's suspicious…**

**Lin: Suspicious? How is that suspicious? Now, hiding below windows to eavesdrop on other peoples' conversation is suspicious.**

**Gene: Hey, I heard that!**

**Megan: C'mon Lin. Just tell me!**

**Lin: No, but don't worry I am sure you will find out soon though.**

**Megan: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Gene: I sense a dangerous presence heading your way, Meg.**

**Megan: Great…..**

**Lin: While those two prepare for impending doom, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Team Edward or Team Jacob!

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

The rest of the night went by pretty quick. After Kobayashi-san gave us the tour and left, we set up the equipment and monitored it for a couple hours. Nothing happened. So we called it a night and went to sleep. It wasn't 'till the next morning that things started to get interesting. And in more ways than one…

I yawned as Ayako, Megan, Masako, and I entered the living room. Bou-san and John were already there. "Morning, ladies." John greeted.

"Morning, John, Bou-san." I smiled. I looked around. "Hey, where's Yasu?" I didn't need to ask where Naru and Lin were, knowing them they were probably at the base.

"Oh, I think that punk is still getting dressed." Bou-san said.

As he if on cue, Yasu bounced out from behind us and said "Fear not, Mai-chan, 'The Great and Indestructible Yasu' is here!" He said in his usual happy and dramatic voice.

"Great and Indestructible?" We all repeated dumbstruck by his weirdness.

"That's right!" Yasu shouted with fire in his eyes. "Nothing can hurt me! Haha!" Yasu stood with his hands in fists that rest on his waist and his legs spread apart. He sported his best superhero-like stance.

A vein pulsed on Bou-san's forehead as he smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Let's test that theory, shall we?" He said chuckling lightly while giving off a murderous aura.

"N-no, I'm good." Yasu sweat dropped as he backed up.

Bou-san looked like he was about to charge him but John held him back. Yasu plopped down on the couch. That was when we caught a good look at his shirt. It was fairly simple, just a white T-shirt with the words "TEAM EDWARD" on it. We all looked at him in disbelief. "What?" Yasu asked as he noticed our staring.

"A 'Team Edward' shirt? Really!" Bou-san said dumbfounded.

"Well, of course. No way I'd be a fan of that Jacob dude. I had no idea you would be though, Bou-san." Yasu explained.

"That's not what I meant! I was just trying to say that I can't believe you're a Twilight fan!" Bou-san shouted.

"Really?" Yasu asked. "Well, are you one?"

"Of course not!" Bou-san defended. "I only ever watched the first movie and that was a waste of my time." Bou-san crossed his arms.

"You liar, you borrow the books from me all the time!" Ayako yelled in his face. Then she turned to us "He even cried while reading the second one." Ayako informed us.

Bou-san became flustered. "S-shut up, you old hag!" He blushed.

THWAK!

Bou-san was now crouching on the ground clutching the now forming bump of his head. I giggled, "Wow, Bou-san, I didn't know were into those kind of things."

"Yeah, yeah." He said in defeat as he stood up.

"So?" Yasu said now intrigued. "Which team are you in? Edward is the best."

"Oh please…" Masako butted in. "Everyone knows Jacob is the best."

"Heh, you only like him because of his looks I bet!" Yasu sneered.

"Not true." Masako approached him. "Jacob is such a gentlemen-something Edward could never compare to."

"Yeah, he is such a gentlemen by trying to steal someone else's girlfriend." Yasu snickered.

"Hmp! It's obviously something that someone like you couldn't possible hope to understand." Masako retorted.

"What? I'll have you know…." And their debate went on as we sweat-dropped at this.

"Are they actually having that conversation…?" Megan said in disbelief.

"EDWARD'S BETTER!" Yasu shouted.

"NO! JACOB IS!" Masako nearly screamed.

"Alright you two, enough now." John tried to calm the two.

"Yeah Yasu, why do you care so much? Isn't the whole Edward vs. Jacob thing something girls mainly do?" Bou-san said. "Unless you actually are…."

"Huh? Actually are what?" Yasu asked.

"Well, I mean- it's okay if you are but….are you gay?" Bou-san asked and I'm pretty sure that was a question that was on everybody's minds.

Yasu burst out laughing. "What? Hahahaha, no." Yasu calmed down from his laughing fit and pushed up his glasses. "In truth, I am just a hopeless romantic. I actually have a girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah!" I suddenly remembered. "You introduced us once didn't you, Yasu? Wasn't her name Haruka-chan?"

"Correct!" Yasu smiled.

"Anyway, we should probably get to base, before Naru gets mad." Ayako suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Bou-san said and everyone agreed.

We were all about to leave the living room when the sound of the front door slamming open echoed through the mansion. "**MEGAN DAWNER! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, MISSY!**"

Because I've been taking English in high school, I could roughly understand what that person just shouted. We all looked at Megan who was frozen solid. "Crap, she found me." She said gravely.

"Huh? Who found you? What's going on?" I asked.

Then a pink haired women stormed in the room, she walked straight up to Megan and grabbed her shoulders. "**Do you know how much I looked for you? On every street, around every corner, in every nook and cranny-EVERYWHERE! If you were going to disappear on me at least leave me a note or something!" **She shook Megan back and forth.

"**Sorry…**" Megan breathed.

"**Damn right! You'd better be sorry**!" She yelled.

At this point, I stood dumbstruck. I had no idea what was going on because she was talking so fast in English I couldn't keep up. More importantly why was she here in Japan? "Madoka?" I questioned.

She looked away from Megan and at me. "Oh hey, Mai!" She greeted. "How's it goin'?"

"Um, alright, but uh, what are you doing here?" I sweat dropped.

"More importantly, how did you know I was here?" Megan asked.

"Oh well, you see I-" Madoka began but was interrupted.

"I told her." Lin said as he walked in the room.

"Traitor!" Megan shouted.

"I don't recall you asking me to keep it a secret." Lin retorted.

"Well I thought it was obvious!" She shouted once again and then her glare was replaced by a mischievous smile. "But then again, even if I did ask, I doubt you would have kept it from Madoka. You would do anything for her, wouldn't you Lin?" She said obviously knowing something we don't.

Lin's eyes narrowed. "I don't think I like what you're insinuating."

Megan smirked and continued to glare at Lin. Lin glared back. The atmosphere was so tense it was frightening. The rest of us stood at the side line unsure what to do and mostly scared to interfere. "Uh…Mori-san, is it okay to leave them like this?" John asked.

"Don't worry, it's fine. They do this on occasion. I think they like to piss each other off honestly." Madoka placed her hands on her and looked back over at Megan. "Anyway, Lin is not at fault here, after all being your aunt I have the right to know where you are."

"Huh?" They rest of us shouted.

"Wait a minute, you're Megan's aunt?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's right!" Madoka smiled and pulled Megan close to her. "This one here is my older brother's kid." She released Megan. "Oh I almost forgot….Lin!" She practically skipped over to the stoic man and started a conversation about something or other.

We turned our attention back to Megan. "But there is one thing I don't understand…if she's you're aunt why don't you two have the same last names?" Bou-san asked.

"Oh well that's because Madoka and my dad are half siblings. They have different fathers but they were raised together and act like regular siblings." Megan explained.

Then a cold voice rang through the room. "What is going on here?" We all became silent. "If I remembered correctly I asked you all to report to base first thing in the morning, not sit around and talk." Naru's voice was ice cold. It also had a little bit of venom in it, which also meant, in other words, he was pissed. He turned his attention to Madoka. "And what are you doing here?"

"Oh Noll, you're so harsh!" Madoka chided.

"That's not what I asked, Madoka." He glared.

Madoka let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, I came to get Megan, but seeing as she is helping out with your case, I guess she can stay for now." Madoka turned to Megan. "Just make sure you come back the day before the competition. Whether the case it over or not."

"Okay." Megan replied.

"Alight then, I guess I'll now. I don't want to take up any more of your precious case time!" She smirked at Naru who just ignored her. "Okay then, bye!" She waved then sprinted out of the room. After that it was silent except the sound of the front door closing.

Naru was the first to break the silence. "Alright, now I want all you to-" Naru stopped when the room began shaking violently.

I gripped the couch's armrest to maintain my balance. Everyone else also tried to keep from falling. "The room is shaking!" I yelled.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Mai." Naru retorted in his all-knowing tone making me blush furiously. Damn him! Making me feel stupid.

"Get out…." Said a voice.

"Huh? Yasu did you say something?" I asked since he was closest to me.

"No, why? Did you hear something?" He questioned.

"Well it could have just been my imagination but…" I started.

"Get out…!" The man's voice was much louder than before. I'm pretty sure everyone in the room heard it.

"Nope, I take that back. I definitely heard it." I said quickly to Yasu.

SLAMM!

It sounded like someone slamming their hands against the wall but with ten times more the force. Even worse, where the slamming noise came from on the wall was bloody handprints.

SLAMM! It happened again.

SLAMM! And again.

"Get out!" A man's voice hissed.

The spirit obviously didn't want us here. Then there was a rattling noise coming from the center of the room. The large porcelain vase on the coffee table began to shake more than anything else in the room.

"GET OUT!" The vase went flying from the table and hurtled towards Bou-san. He stood there nearly paralyzed in shock.

"Bou-san, WATCH OUT!" I screamed.

CRASH!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: To all you Gene Fans, sorry he wasn't in this chapter, but he will be in the next!(most likely))**

**Yasu: To any of you Twilight fans that were offended in this chapter, we apologize. Midnightrose613 likes Edward and Jacob equally and has no preferences between the two. **

**Masako: Jacob is still better.**

**Yasu: No, Edward is!**

**Everyone Else: SHUT UP!**

**Yasu: And review!**


	6. Tea, a hope killer?

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**And happy holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

CRASH!

The room stopped shaking. Pieces of porcelain slid down the wall. "Bou-san, are you okay?" I ran over to him.

"Yeah." He stood up from where he was kneeling. "I barely ducked in time." He look behind him to the wall that the vase collided with. He winced. "And I'm glad I did."

"Is it just me, or did they ghost just target Takigawa-kun?" Megan asked.

"I was wondering about that as well…."John said.

"The spirit's energy did seem more focused on him than anyone else here." Masako added behind her sleeve.

"But, I don't understand. Why would the ghost go after Bou-san?" I asked.

"It's simple, really! Bou-san was the one who saved you yesterday and repelled him. It's obvious the spirit wants revenge." Ayako informed us

"Or…" Naru started with his arms crossed in deep thought. "Because of yesterday's occurrence the ghost now knows what Takigawa-san is capable of and sees him as a threat."

"If that is true, it would also mean this is an intelligent haunting. But even so, I have never heard of a haunting _that _intelligent before." Lin added.

"Still, it's possible, but a longshot." Naru said still deep in thought. He looked to the ground, and then suddenly looked at Bou-san. "Do you have any information that can prove or disprove this theory? Anything you haven't told us?"

That-! I can't believe he would-! I couldn't help but blow my top a little. "Naru! Stop acting like Bou-san is hiding something. He would never-!"

"Well, actually…" Bou-san butted in.

* * *

><p><strong>Bou-san's POV -(a couple minutes later)-<strong>

I had just finished explaining what I saw in the second story window yesterday.

"I see." Said my 'boss'. Even after all this time, I couldn't believe I was working for a _kid! _Well, he is eighteen now, so I guess technically he is an adult-but still! Anyway….

I scratched the non-existent itch at the back of my head. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "I didn't mean to hide it from anyone. It was just so quick, I wasn't sure what happened myself."

"Fine." He glared. "Just make sure you don't keep it to yourself if something like that happens again. I don't want to have to deal with the consequence because of your foul judgment." Before I could even make a remark, Naru, followed by Lin, left the room and headed towards base.

'_Harsh.' _I thought. Wow, now I know how Mai feels when she gets scolded by Naru. Poor Kid.

"Aw, my poor prince!" Yasu-san suddenly popped up in front of me. This punk-! A vein pulsed from my forehead. "For a change, it is my prince that is the target! What shall I do?" Yasu-san continued to ramble on.

"It is such a change of pace, considering it is always Mai that gets targeted, no surprise there." Masako snickered behind her sleeve.

"Not true!" Mai shouted.

"Oh? How?" Masako retorted.

Mai sweat-dropped and fidgeted. "Uh…well…"

I was about to come to her rescue but the damn miko beat me to it. "You shouldn't be talking like that about Mai, when you have brought problems to cases as well."

"And how is that?" Masako glared.

"Well, you do seem to be taking a trip to the hospital every case and therefore not being of much use either." Ayako explained.

"Either!" Mai repeated. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you're talking about usefulness during a case, you are the last one who should be talking. After all, your powers have helped solved how many cases? Oh that's right, one." Masako smirked.

"Why you-!" Ayako said somewhat flustered. And so the three argued.

"But don't worry my prince! I offer you my protection!" Yasu-san spun around, bringing my attention back to him.

"I'll pass." I said flatly.

"No fair." Yasu-san pouted.

**Megan's POV**

I watched the three's spat. John had been trying to calm everyone down. I couldn't help but smile. They were like a family. They get into fights every now and then and say they hate each other but don't really mean it. That even goes for Mai and Masako. I know they dislike each other because of their love triangle with Noll, but if it wasn't for that…Who knows? They might have actually been good friends. There is still a chance they will be like that someday. I continued to watch them fight. I sweat-dropped. A really, really, really small chance.

But more importantly, Takigawa-kun saw a man on the second story from outside? Don't tell me that was Gene! If it was, Gene is so dead-for real this time!

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

We all had just finished breakfast and now stood in base awaiting our orders from the one and only narcissist. "Lin and I will monitor the equipment. Matsuzaki-san, look around with Takigawa-san and see if you notice anything unusual. Check outside as well. Hara-san-"

"Yes?" Masako batted her eye-lashes. Stupid Masako! Always flirting with Naru! I was ready to tear those eyelashes of hers right out of her eyelids!

But luckily Naru just glared at her for interrupting him and continued. "I want you to go around the mansion and see if you can sense anything. Brown-san I want you to accompany her and exorcise the places she senses something. And Mai, Megan, and Yasuhara-san since recording temperatures is the only useful thing you can do right now, go and record each room. But before that, Mai?"

"Huh?" I perked up a little. Maybe Naru was going to let me do something else that wasn't as boring and maybe a little more useful. At least that is what I was hoping.

"Tea." He said simply with a smirk.

"Of course." I groaned. All of my hopes were crushed with a single word.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan's POV<strong>

I managed to sneak away as Mai made Noll's tea. I figured that would give me enough time to feed Gene. We had already decided that I would be the one to bring him something to eat. After all, it would be too risky if Gene went to get it himself. Not only would there be a chance that he would be seen- whether by a person or on one of the cameras. Luckily though, all of Noll's equipment barely covers a fourth of the mansion. This gives Gene some space to hide. Despite that, he shouldn't be getting his own food, it would also be suspicious if food began to miraculously disappear like that.

I wandered the halls. I was unsure where Gene was hiding. In a place like this he could be anywhere. I was about to give up when I saw someone crouching behind a corner. He wore a green T-shirt, worn out blue jeans and a pair of dark green converse. Gene. I walked up behind him. **"What are you doing?" **I asked.

He whipped around with a figure to his lips. "**Shh. They'll hear you!" **He whispered**.**

"**Huh? Who are you…?" **I trailed off as I peered around the corner to see Masako and John. They seemed to be having a friendly conversation.

"**They should be our next mission."** Gene informed me.

"**Wha…? The next mission? What are you talking about?" **I questioned.

"**You know, to try and get them together. I think they will be a good couple, don't you?"** Gene asked.

I thought about it for a short moment. **"Well John is the only person that puts up with Masako's bitchiness so- Wait, a minute! Gene you can't be serious. We're not matchmakers. Don't get distracted with things like that. We are here just to get Noll and Mai together, remember?"**

He stood up and walked away from the corner, so he wouldn't be seen. **"Please, I am not distracted." **He insisted and crossed his arms. **"Nor am I the type who gets easily distracted. I don't know what made you think that I- is that pocky!"**

I held up the plastic bag of food. Gene snatched it almost immediately. **"Yay!" **He practically squealed. I sweat-dropped, Gene always had a thing for pocky. He sat down against the wall. Gene tore open the pocky and began to stuff some in his mouth. It's exactly like children in a candy shop. For someone who isn't "the type who gets distracted easily", he sure gets distracted easily.

He noticed me looking at him and said, **"Don't judge me. I haven't eaten since yesterday early afternoon!" **He defended.

I just smiled and rolled my eyes as Gene devoured all of the bag's contents. Gene is such a laugh sometimes.

Then suddenly I remembered. **"Gene…you weren't on the second story yesterday when the client was here, right?"**

"**Nope."** He let the 'p' pop.

"**Are you sure? Because Takigawa-kun saw a figure in one of the second story windows…" **I tried to confirm.

Gene placed all the wrappers inside the plastic bad and stood up. **"I'm positive because I saw that figure too. I was also outside."**

I sighed. **"Alright. I just wanted to make sure. 'Cause if Noll found out you're actually alive like that, he would kill you." **I laughed. The thought of Noll chasing Gene around with a butcher knife was kind of funny. But Noll would never kill Gene with a knife, he would use poison.

"**Megan?" **Gene looked me directly in the eyes.

"**What?" **I asked suddenly serious. I was a bit caught off guard. Gene looked pretty serious, which was unusual for him.

"**Thanks for worry about me, but maybe you should worry a little more about yourself." **Gene grinned.

"**What do you mean?"** I questioned. It was unlike Gene to worry about me. He knew I could take care of myself, even against a ghost.

"**Well the spirit here is very strong and there is something off about his powers." **Gene explained.

"**Wait a minute. 'Spirit'?" **I repeated. **"I thought you said there was more than one ghost here?"**

"**I know and I meant it. It's just…how should I explain it?" **Gene thought for a moment. **"It's like they completely disappeared."**

"**Do you think they passed on?" **It was unusual, but possible.

"**No, because the ghost that attacked Mai and the Monk, does the same thing. One moment he is there and then suddenly disappears. I haven't heard of anything like it before. It's really odd. But anyway, Meg, just promise me you'll be careful. This may be more than even you can handle."** He reached out and tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

I was used to such gestures from him. After all we've been together for years now. Despite that, it made my heart melt every time. **"Okay, I promise."**

He smiled and held and hand. I could tell he was about to say something, but was interrupted.

A piercing scream echoed through the halls.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So that was a little GenexMeg moment for you. Hope you liked it. BTW I know these past 2 chapters have been a little boring but the story will really pick up in the next chapter!)**

**Bou-san: A cliff-hanger again? Seriously!**

**Midnightrose613: Sorry, it's just how it goes.**

**Yasu: But, I want to know who screamed and why! **

**Masako: It's rather obvious. It was probably Mai. Who else would be so troublesome?**

**Mai: No way! That wasn't me who screamed…right?**

**Midnightrose613: Well, if people would review, you'll find out **

**Yasu: You heard the lady! REVIEW, PEOPLE! Please, please, PLEASE! I want to know so bad! It's driving me crazy!**

**Masako: In my opinion, you already are crazy. *smirks***

**Yasu: No one asked you! **


	7. The Useless Three

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**(A/N: It was brought to my attention that there hasn't been any NaruxMai moments, but don't worry they will be. I am not exactly sure when, because it depends what you count as a NaruxMai moment but there will be some. Definitely. I have it all planned. Just bear with me a bit longer, they will be coming soon! )**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

Yasu and I were in the in kitchen making Naru his tea yet again. Megan had just slipped away to use the bathroom-but she took food with her so maybe to have a quick snack? I don't know, she wasn't very clear. Oh well, it isn't like we need three people to make tea anyway. Two people is more than enough- well, that is, of course, if two people were actually making tea. It is more like me actually making the tea and Yasu standing in the corner being-well, Yasu.

"Aw, poor Mai-chan. Our tea-addicted Big Boss works you like a slave." Yasu said in his dramatic voice. "But what can you do? You're a slave for love." He flared his arms.

I couldn't help but blush. "Yasu! I already told you, I am over Naru!" I nearly shouted.

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?" He asked.

I quickly turned around to the stove, turned it on, and placed the kettle on it. I didn't want him to see me blushing, because I have been trying so hard to convince everyone that I was all over Naru ever since he left for England. However, I never really gotten over Naru. I have just learned to hide my feelings better. Everyone knew it too. (except Naru and Lin of course)

"You know, Mai-chan, it is more than okay if you still have feelings for the Big Boss." Yasu said in a more comforting tone. Reminding me how much like a big brother he is to me.

I still didn't look at him. I didn't want to let my sad face show. "Hey, Yasu…do you think I'll ever get over Naru?" I couldn't believe I was asking this, had I really given up hope?

I heard Yasu intake air, like he was about to reply but then…

AHHHHHHHHH!

Someone screamed.

Everything me and Yasu were talking about was pushed to the back of my mind.

"Who was that?" I asked. It didn't sound like Ayako or Masako. It didn't really sound like Megan either, but she went of all by herself so it was a possibility.

"There is only one way to find out." Yasu answered. "Let's go!" He ran out of the kitchen. I followed.

We ran all the way to the entry hall which we heard the scream come from. We were the first ones there, probably because we were closest. The first thing a noticed as we entered the entryway was the person who screamed was on the ground. "Kobayashi-san!" She sat on the ground with her legs slightly spread apart and he hands behind her back supporting her. It was the type of position people would fall back in if they were startled or scared.

Yasu and I ran to her side. I knelt down to help her up however she was so scared that she was frozen solid and continued to stare at the front door. "Huh? What's the matter?" I asked just as everyone else arrived at the scene.

However, instead of going to Kobayashi-san, their attention went straight to the front door. They all stared in shock and horror, except Lin and Naru, of course, who remained as stoic as ever.

"What are you guys…?" I trailed off as I too looked at the door. The door was closed and there was nothing unusual about the door itself. However, what was on it was a different story.

'You've been warned. Leave or die.' Was written in blood and dripped down the door.

* * *

><p>We stood outside because Kobayashi-san refused to stay inside the mansion any longer.<p>

We were all questioning Kobayashi-san as to what happened. "Well, you see, I simply came by to give Shibuya-san the information on the Katos." She blushed.

"Oh boy, it looks like she fell for Naru." I barely heard Ayako snickered to Bou-san who snickered along with her.

Luckily Kobayashi-san didn't hear them and continued. "Then when I came in the mansion, I saw the writing and blood and-well you already know the rest."

Kobayashi-san soon left after a failed attempt to flirt with Naru who scared her away with his murderous glare.

We all began to pile back into the mansion. Megan, Yasu, and I were the last ones up the porch steps when Naru stopped us. "You three will not need to go inside."

"Huh? Why-?" I began to question.

"Because there is nothing else useful you three can do right now for the case, you three will go interview the Katos." Naru interrupted. Usually this is where I would argue with him about being useful to the case-I am even surprised I am not- but, I'd rather interview someone then sit around and monitor the equipment and constantly make his tea. I think even Naru was surprised, because he paused and looked at me as if he was expecting one of my outbursts. But that moment ended as quick as it came. "Wait here, Lin will be out in a moment to give you the directions and keys." He said and went inside.

"Jeez, Noll can be so mean sometimes." Medan huffed.

"We're used to it." Yasu and I said dully and in unison.

"Oh really?" Megan gave a 'why am I not surprised' look. "Even though it is not my fault, I feel like I should apologize…." She said scratching her head feeling responsible for her childhood friend.

"It's okay." I said and we just shrugged it off like usual as we walked down the porch steps and onto the lawn. "But I got a question, was Naru always like that?" I had to ask even though I couldn't see Naru as a 'happy camper' type. Ever.

"Oh yeah. Ever since I met him at least." Megan sighed.

"Speaking of the Big Boss, there is something I don't understand…" Yasu trailed off.

"What?" Megan asked.

Yasu began to explain, "Well Naru keeps refers us as currently useless to the case. He said something similar this morning. As not being currently useful to the case I can understand me and Mai, but-"

"Hey!" I interrupted.

"Sorry Mai, but it is true. Besides having those dreams of yours, the only other stuff you can do to help the case is manual labor." Yasu pointed out.

I pouted.

To brighten up my mood he added, "Which is way more than I could do."

"Just get on with your point, Yasu." I grumbled.

"Oh right!" He turned his attention back over to Megan. "What I am trying to say is: Don't you have PK or some kind of spiritual power?"

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Really? You don't have PK? Not at all?" I asked. I was surprised. I had been assuming that since she had been growing up with Naru, Lin, and Madoka that she had to of have some form of PK. Even I have some form of PK.

"None." She confirmed.

Yasu was ecstatic about this. He grabbed her hands and held them close to his chest. His eyes twinkled with fascination. "Then you're just like me!"

Megan and I both sweat-dropped at him. "Sure…I guess…" She replied.

That's when we heard the front door open. Yasu let go of Megan and we turned our attention to Lin who was now walking down the porch steps towards us.

"Who is driving?" Lin asked. We shrugged. I knew I wasn't because I don't have a license. He gave an exasperated sigh. "Here," He gave me the keys to the SPR van and a piece of paper (because I was the closest). "Those are the keys to the van and the directions. Also, there better not be a scratch on that van. And," He gave me a notebook and a pen. "You'll need this." And with that he went back inside.

"A notebook for taking notes during the interview right? But wouldn't Lin's laptop be better?" Megan asked on our way to the car.

"Yeah, but I used Lin's laptop during an interview once before, but…let's just say Lin and I were forced to take notes by hand during the next few cases." I laughed with a grimace. Yasu and I sweat-dropped at the memory of me accidently getting Lin's laptop a virus.

I quickly changed the subject. "So who is driving? I don't have a license so…"

"I have a license, but I am not sure it is valid here in Japan." Megan said.

"Never fear ladies, the great Yasu will save the day!" He said with a small white card he held up for us to see, with his photo, name birthday on it and…wait!

"Yasu, you have a license! Since when?" I asked shocked.

Yasu pushed up his glasses. "Early this summer. I didn't tell you?"

I shook my head. "Oh well!" He said and took the directions and the keys. "Alright now, everybody inside." He said as he got in the driver's seat.

I got in the back of the van to sit in my usual place. Megan rode shotgun.

As we got buckled, Yasu stared at the directions. "Is there something wrong with the directions, Yasu?" I asked.

"No, but where we are going is pretty far away." He replied.

I groaned. I don't like long car rides.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to get us there within an hour." He said as he replaced his glasses with the sun glasses he had in his shirt pocket. Yasu turned on the radio and "Romance" by Nano began to play. **(A/N: I highly advise you look that song up and listen to it while reading this. On Youtube, it will be under the title "PENICILLIN fanvideo-Romance")**

Yasu started the engine with a roar. He slammed down on the gas without taking his other foot off the brake making the brake make a shrill squeaking. That's how Megan and I knew we were doomed. Yasu took his foot of the brake and the van sped wildly forward down the dirt road. Megan and I held on for dear life, we screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry it took me a bit longer to post than usual. I had to rewrite the beginning of it a couple of time, because I wasn't happy with it. Anyways…thanks for reading. But seriously, you guys need to look up that song for the next chapter!)**

**Mai: Please don't write the next chapter…**

**Megan: Yeah, we don't want to die!**

**Yasu: Aren't you two over reacting?**

**Megan: Over reacting! You're joking right?**

**Mai: Yeah, Yasu. With your driving skills, you will probably kill us in the next chapter. So please, Midnightrose613, don't write another chapter!**

**Yasu: To protest against Mai and Megan about Midnoghtrose613 not making another chapter, REVIEW!**


	8. Go, SpeedRacerYasu!

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**(A/N: So I know **_**all **_**of you are confused about the ghost(s), don't worry you should be. I know I have barely revealed any information about the ghost(s). I plan to reveal information about the ghost(s) bit by bit throughout the story. However, this chapter reveals some crucial information about the ghost. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV (AN: Look up the song I told you to look up last chapter! It goes with this scene very well!)**

Megan and I screamed as we sped down the bumpy dirt road, both terrified. Yasu, however, acted like this was the most calm and relaxing drive in the world and simply hummed along with the song with a big grin on his face. "Y-Yasuhara-kun! Why are you driving so fast and-hey, are your eyes even open!" Megan shouted over the radio.

Still clutching my seat for dear life, I looked at Yasu. Megan was right, Yasu was smiling so big he had no choice but to close his eyes. I sweat dropped. "Yasu! Slow down! And open your eyes!" I yelled. "Lin is gonna kill us if we wreck the van!"

"Not if we're already dead!" Megan shouted back. We both winced at that thought and continued to scream at Yasu to slow down. He didn't listen though. And so it continued on like that for the rest of the ride. **(A/N: You can stop listening to the song now if you want)**

Yasu kept his word and got us to our destination in an hour. However, it seemed like the longest hour of my life and I was positive it was going to be my last. I was relieved- and I'm sure Megan was too-when Yasu finally parked at the side of the street. Almost immediately after Yasu turned off the van's engine, we tore off our seat belts, opened our doors, and practically fell out of the van because we were both still paralyzed with fear. We landed on our knees onto the cement sidewalk with a thud. We were both breathing heaving and were trying to calm down. I could feel my heart pound very loudly in my head. I can't believe we didn't crash…

"I can't believe we're alive!" I groaned as I stood up.

"You're telling me. I could've sworn we were going crash at least ten times in the last fifteen minutes!" Megan replied still on the ground.

That's when we heard Yasu's car door slam shut and he came around the hood onto the side walk. He was back in his regular glasses now. Yasu patted the hood, "See? Not a scratch."

Megan shot up and snatched the keys that were in Yasu's hand. "I don't care if my license might not be valid here, there is no way I am letting you drive us back to the mansion!"

Yasu scratched his chin. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two think I am a bad driver."

"You are!" Megan and I shouted.

"Are you sure?" Yasu questioned. "The guys at the racetrack said I drive pretty well."

"Racetrack!" I asked astonished.

"Yep! It's a new hobby of mine." Yasu confirmed and began to ramble on about it.

Not really knowing what the heck he was talking about, I turned around to look at the cluttered group of western styled townhouses. They were all three stories. So, the Kato's live in one of these?

* * *

><p>The three of us walked up the small stone pathway that belonged to the small front yard of a cream colored townhouse. We stood at the dark sea-blue front door and began to take everything in before doing anything else. To the right of the door was the address. Below it was a silver name plate that said 'Kato', and below that was the intercomdoorbell.

I pressed the doorbell and waited. It was only a moment before a reply came. "Who is it?" A voice said through the intercom.

I pressed another button to reply. "Um, hello. My name is Taniyama Mai. I was hoping if you could spare a few minutes. My friends and I would like to talk to you." I talked in the intercom.

There was no reply through the intercom. Instead the door opened slightly to reveal a man in his late twenties. He had short black hair with dark brown eyes. He wore a pale blue collared shirt with dress pants and socks. His head peeked out and revealed his five o'clock shadow.

"Um, Kato-san?" I confirmed.

"Yes? What do you want?" He questioned.

"Um, hello." I repeated and bowed. "We are from Shibuya Psychic Research. We came to ask about that mansion you bought and sold a few-"

"Leave!" Kato-san nearly shouted. His demeanor completely changed from sort of shy to angry and a bit anxious.

"But, you see, we need some information for our case-" Yasu was only able to say before he was cut off.

"No! We left that cursed mansion months ago and ever since we have been trying to forget that Hell. The last thing my wife and I need is a couple of kids bringing up unwanted memories!" He calmed himself from his outburst and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Kato-san began to close the door.

"Hey!" Yasu shouted at the same time I shouted, "Wait!"

Thunk!

Megan placed her foot between the door and the door frame at the last second just before Kato-san completely closed the door. "What are you-!" Kato-san began but Megan interrupted.

Megan looked him directly in the eyes and said, "The creature that resides in the mansion. Don't you want him gone from this earth?"

Kato-san's eyes widened and he opened the door a little. "Can you do that? Get rid of him, I mean."

Megan stepped back from the door. "Maybe not us, but the people we are working with just might."

"She's right. Our boss is too much of a narcissist to leave a case unfinished." Yasu added.

I giggled. "Yeah, it would hurt his enormous ego to admit defeat."

"Ah, but the look on Naru's face would be something I would pay to see." Yasu said and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV (back at base)<strong>

ACHOO!

I sneezed into my forearm.

"**Are you coming down with a cold?" **Lin asked facing me. We sat in base; no one else was with us. Lin monitored the equipment while I read a file composed of what we knew so far about this case.

"**I don't get sick." **I stated simply and continued to read the file.

From the corner of my eye I could see Lin smirk and turn back to the monitor. **"Well then, maybe someone is talking about you behind your back."**

"**Hmm." **Was all I replied. Though, I had the strangest urge to overwork Mai and Yasuhara-san when they return.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

Kato-san led us into the living room. Like the mansion, everything was very western. The blue Victorian style couches with dark wooden frames sat on a blue and white abstract rug in the middle of the room. A dark wooden coffee table with a white marble top sat in the middle of the two. Pictures of old western and European buildings rested on the blue paneled walls.

It wasn't hard to see why the Kato's bought the mansion. From the furniture here and back at the mansion I could tell they liked the whole 'Englishmen' look, and the mansion was just that.

"Sit." Kato-san invited as he sat down on the farthest couch and so we sat across from him.

"So…uh, where's the Mrs.?" Yasu asked trying to make a conversation.

"At work. I would like to be done with this before she gets home, so if you would…" Kato-san said.

"Alright then," I opened the notebook on my lap, took the pen out of my pocket and got ready to write. "I guess we should start off with any supernatural occurrences that happened while you and your wife lived at the mansion."

"Well, nothing really happened we first moved in. There were the occasional noises, but nothing that made us believe that the house was haunted." His expression darkened as he looked to the ground. "We should have known though, even with all those signs! My wife continuously commented on how she felt she was being watched. Yet, I thought nothing of it even after that warning-!"

"What warning?" Yasu asked as Megan and I listened intently.

"Just before we bought the house Tanaka-san, the previous owner, pulled me aside to talk…."

-FLASHBACK MODE-

…"_Okay, great! I'll go get the paperwork!" The saleswoman said and left the room._

"My wife and I fell in love with the mansion the moment we laid our eyes on it. We bought it immediately after the house tour."

…"_I can't wait until we move in!" My wife said enthusiastically. "I already know the exact color we're going to paint-"_

"_Kato-san?" My wife was interrupted._

_We turned around to see a man in his mid-fifties with graying hair and glasses. "May I speak to you outside for a moment? Alone?" Tanaka-san requested._

_Realizing he was talking to me, I replied, "Of course." I then turned to my wife and said, "I'll be right back."_

_I followed Tanaka-san out to the front yard. "What is it, Tanaka-san?"_

"_You must reconsider purchasing this property!" Tanaka-san said in a hushed tone._

"_What? Why?" I asked surprised._

"_Your wife is in great danger here." He said in urgency._

"_How?" I questioned._

"_There is a great evil here." He said darkly. "Something beyond both our comprehensions! You must take your wife and leave! This is no place for a woman!"_

"I thought he was an old coot and bought the property anyway. I should have listened to him- I mean, why else would he sell a property like that so cheap!" Kato-san laughed with a hint of insanity in it. "I would have never believed him if not for…"

"For what?" The three of us nearly shouted at the edge of our seats.

He looked up at us and said, "Perhaps you should leave." Kato-san obviously didn't want to say anymore.

"Kato-san, we can't help you, if you don't help yourself." Megan said trying to get more information out of him.

"Help!" Kato-san said. You could see the slight insanity in his eyes. "How can _I _ help? I couldn't even help my own wife! I tried to help so many times, but I couldn't…" He wept. "The ghost he…he…"

"What did the ghost do?" I asked softly.

Kato-san cried. "He raped her!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: If I offended anybody with the last part, I am truly, deeply sorry. I mean no offense to anyone that has been raped and I also no rape is no joking matter.)**

**Naru: Mai, Yasuhara-san, I want you to….*lists a butt load of work to do***

**Mai: But Naru-!**

**Naru: No 'butts' Mai.**

**Mai: Why are you suddenly working us like dogs!**

**Naru: Because I can, now go!**

**Yasu and Mai: *groans***

**Lin: Looks like Noll is getting his revenge.**

**Megan: That is karma for you.**

**Yasu: Yeah. REVIEW, else karma will catch up to you like did to us!**


	9. Admit it!

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**ATTENTION: I have recently posted a new GH fanfic call 'The Narcissist Goes To School'. If you haven't read it yet you should go check it out. Also, my new fanfic should not interfere with the posting of this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

The ride back to the mansion was quiet. Partially, because Megan was driving and also, we were a little depressed. Well, more than a little. While Megan drove quietly with her eyes on the road, Yasu and I sat slumped in our seats. I stared out the window as I thought about what Kato-san said.

I just couldn't believe a ghost could do something like that. Though, that didn't mean I didn't believe what Kato-san said. It was hard not to. After all, I had never seen a grown man cry before.

It was dusk when we pulled up the dirt road to the mansion. We quietly got out. I grabbed the notebook Lin gave me before shutting to door. Though, I wrote nothing in it. With all Kato-san said, I forgot. Still depressed, my head and shoulder's drooped as we headed to the front door. Yasu's posture was pretty much the same. Megan seemed to be in a better mood, though was still quiet.

I was reaching out for the door handle when Yasu stopped me, "Wait, Mai-chan!"

"Huh?" My eyes flickered to Yasu who stood on the first porch step. Megan stood next to him.

"Look." Yasu pointed.

I looked at the door which Yasu was pointing at. On the door was a printed sheet of paper I didn't notice before. In bold letters it said, 'DO NOT OPEN; USE BACK DOOR'. And then, in the bottom left corner, written in Naru's hand writing was, 'That means you, Mai!'

"Really!" I nearly shouted with embarrassment. Why did Naru have to put that?

"Well, you do have a tendency to not notice these kind of things until it is too late." Yasu pointed out as we walked down the porch steps and made our way around the mansion to the back door.

As I opened the door, I could hear the laughter and chatter inside. It sounded like everyone was in the living room, so we made our way down the hallway, through the arch, and into the living room. I was right; everyone was here, except for Lin.

For a moment, I was surprised Naru was in there, but then considering his scowl he was probably telling everyone to get back to work. This theory was supported when Bou-san said, "C'mon Naru, what is there to do? Mai and everyone else aren't even b-"

"Um…" I began to say and everyone looked at us realizing we were here.

"Ah, there you are kiddo. What took so long?" Bou-san asked us smiling. His smile faded as he noticed our expressions. "Eh…what's wrong with you three?"

"Oh my prince!" Yasu flung himself, belly down, on the couch, paying no mind to those sitting there. Bou-san and Ayako were not pleased to say the least. "Why must life be so cruel?" Yasu moaned.

"Yasu, get off!" Ayako whined and shoved Yasu off the couch.

"Hnn." Yasu said as he hit the ground with a thud, but made no effort to get up. He simply lied there moping.

"Enough fooling around!" Naru barked. "Get back to work."

Everybody groaned, but got to it anyway. Leaving only me, Yasu, Megan, and Naru in the room. "Well, what did you find out?" Naru said taking the notebook from me. I didn't answer; I had no mental energy to. I simply walked around him and sat down on the couch that Yasu was laying in front of. I rested my elbows on my knees and placed my chin in the palms of my hands. I wish I could get over this depression.

I could hear Naru flipping through the pages of the notebook. "Mai, there is nothing in here! What were you doing?" Naru said. I didn't reply. "Mai!" He repeated and could tell he was about yell at me, but I didn't care.

"**Noll!**" Megan interfered.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan's POV<strong>

"**What!**" Noll snapped.

"**Just come here!**" I said leaning against the arch.

He gave an exasperated sigh and walked over to me. "**What?**" He repeated.

"**Lay off them, will you? They need sometime cheer up again. They've been like that since the interview…**" I said in a hushed tone so Mai and Yasuhara-san.

"**I would if they actually did what I sent them to-**" He started.

"**Chill, jeez! I'll tell you everything.**" I rolled my eyes. He crossed his arms ready to listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan's POV-(A minute later…)-<strong>

"**That's not possible.**" Noll said flatly. "**To materialize and do something like that, a spirit must have a large amount energy. From what Ms. Hara said, the spirit here is strong, but nowhere near that level yet.**"

"**Oh c'mon, Noll. We all know the spirit here is different from anything else any of us has faced before. Besides, there was no way Mr. Kato was lying.**" I insisted.

He thought for a moment. "**Fine. I'll take everything you said in consideration. But I have yet to believe it.**" Noll walked away.

I sighed. I couldn't blame him for not believing me. After all, some stuff just isn't adding up.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

I could hear Naru and Megan stop talking, though I no idea what they were talking about. I could hear Naru walk back into the center of the living room. "Yasuhara-san! Go find Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-kun and help them out." Naru ordered.

"Okie-dokie!" Yasu said getting up and left the room.

I expected Naru to tell me to do something as well, but instead I only heard his footsteps fade. Now there was only me and Megan, who stood idly under the arch, in the room. A couple minutes later footsteps were heard entering the room. Suddenly, a cup of tea was held up infront of me.

I looked to see the holder. "N…Naru?" I questioned.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take it." He said slightly shoving it me face.

I took hold of the cup. I couldn't help but blush. "Hey, Naru…Are you trying to comfort me?" I hardly ever see this side of Naru anymore, I better savor this moment.

He smirked. "Don't get the wrong idea. I just don't have use for a gloomy assistant." He left the room.

"N-naru, you jerk!" I stuttered but he was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV<strong>

As I entered the base, Lin noticed my arrival. He took of the head phones he was using to monitor the equipment letting them rest on his shoulders. "There is still no activity." He informed me.

"I see, continue to monitor the equipment then." I said as I sat down at the opposite table opening the case file.

I heard footsteps entered the room, but ignored it. It wasn't until I heard a chair being pulled back and someone sitting down across from me that I looked up.

Megan sat across from me, leaning slightly inwards with her arms folded on the table. She smirked at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan's POV<strong>

"**What?**" Noll said with slight suspicion in his voice.

My smirk deepened. "**You like Mai, don't you?**" I said getting strait to the point.

"**I don't know what you're talking about.**" He glared and his voice was especially cold, but this didn't faze me at all.

"**Oh c'mon, Noll! You were obviously trying to comfort her back there!**" I insisted. I just don't understand why he won't admit he likes Mai. But then again, Noll is Noll and because he isn't even close to being a 'people-person', he might not even know he likes Mai.

Despite what I said, Noll stood his ground. "**Like I told Mai, I don't find use in a gloomy assistant.**"

"**Oh? If that's so, then why didn't I see you comforting poor Yasu back there? Assistant-wise, Mai and Yasu aren't that different. So why did you only comfort Mai, huh?**" I questioned.

Noll used his peripherals to glance at Lin, who was monitoring the equipment with headphones on. Lin probably wasn't aware of this conversation, but I am sure Noll looked just to make sure. Instead of returning his attention back to me, his eyes returned to file he was reading. Without taking his eyes off the file he said, "**She's a friend.**"

Wow. Who would have ever thought those words would come out of his mouth? I was probably the first and last person he would ever admit this to. I guess that's the advantage of being his childhood friend. I highly doubt Mai even knows that he considers her as a friend. Of course, Noll would most likely admit this to Gene if he knew he was alive.

Well Noll just admitted he thinks of Mai as friend, so maybe he'll admit more…? "**A friend and more?**" I pressed.

Noll glared. "**Stop wasting my time with your nonsense.**" He said flatly. "**Why don't you go and do something useful for a change?**"

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV<strong>

She glared at me and abruptly stood. "**Fine! But it's about damn time you admit your feelings before it too late!**" Megan stormed off.

'_**Admit your own feelings…'**_ I quoted in my head. '_**That used to be my line….**_'

-FLASHBACK MODE—

…_It was when the three of were in middle school. Only a short while before Megan and Gene started to date. It was during science class, one of the few classes we had together, and the teacher had assigned us to self-study. But for most of the students it meant talking to their friends the entire period. Gene, Megan, and I seemed to be the only ones actually doing work__…_

…_I sat on the stool left of Gene, while Megan sat on the right. We were almost huddled together…_

…_After a few minutes of working silently, the silence was interrupted. "__**Um…Oliver?**__" I looked up to a girl, whose name I didn't know nor did I want to know. "__**I was wondering it you would like to study with me?**__"__..._

…_My eyes narrowed. "__**Me…or Gene?**__" __I said my almost classic line._

… "_**Well uh…Gene is studying with Megan so…**__"She smiled weakly._

…_I glared. "__**I would appreciate it if you would stop substituting me for my brother. I am not him nor will I ever be. I am not some doll you can just use like that. Now if you have nothing else to say I would appreciate it if you would leave me be.**__" They were all the same. Since Megan and Gene were very close friends, everyone thought they were dating. Thinking Gene was taken, they came to me as substitute. This isn't the first incident something like this has happened and I am sure it isn't the last__..._

… "_**I …I just wanted to s-study… with you…**__" She wailed and ran out of the classroom crying__…_

…_Megan abruptly stood up. "__**That's too cruel, Noll!**__" She ran after the girl, apparently they were friends.__..._

…_Gene watch the two leave. "__**That was a little harsh, don't you think?**__"__…_

… "_**Not really. After all, she was trying to replace you with me.**__" I continued to look over my textbook.__..._

…"_**How do you know?**__" He speculated. __…._

… "_**It's obvious.**__" I stated.__..._

… "_**Don't you think you assume too much?**__" Gene asked, but I stayed silent. "__**You know what I think? I think you actually want someone to like you for who you are. But I also think that you are so insecure about yourself, you don't think it is possible for someone to truly like you.**__" He looked at me, but was still silent. "__**I think it is time for you to admit your own feelings, before it is too late and they come back to haunt you. You never know, there might a girl you really like someday, and she confesses to you, but out of your own insecurity and old habits you say the 'Me or Gene' line and blow it.**__"_

…_I scoffed. "__**I highly doubt that. Besides don't be so hypocritical…**__"__….._

… "_**What do you mean?**__" He questioned.__..._

… "_**Before lecturing me about 'admitting my own feelings', shouldn't you take a good look at yourself first?**__" I asked. He looked at me questionably not seeming to understand. I sighed and looked at him. "__**You have a crush on Megan, right? Why don't you confess to her?**__"__…._

…_His face turned bright red. "__**M-m-e h-have a c-r-ru-sh on M-e-egan!**__" He stuttered going off on an incomprehensible ramble. __…_

…_That's when Megan walked back into the class room. She looked at Gene for a moment and looked at me. With an eyebrow raised she asked, "__**Is Gene having one of his 'mental breakdowns' again?**__"__…_

…_It was a couple weeks after that Gene confessed to Megan and they started going out. At the time, I didn't understand how accurate Gene's 'prediction' would be. Now I realize I should have followed his advice. But now, it's far too late…__…_

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

I walked down the entryway towards the front door. I just had to change the batteries to the camera that was pointed at the door, then I could call it a night. Apparently, while Yasu, Megan, and I were gone, Naru had told someone to set up a camera facing the front door. He wanted to see if the writing in blood would disappear like the bloody hand prints on the wall did when Bou-san was attacked.

I looked at the writing on the front door. '_Yep, it's still there…'_ I thought.

I grabbed the walky-talky that hung on one of my jean's belt loop. I pressed the button. "Naru, I am going to change the batteries now." I said through the walky-talky and released the button. I always tell Naru when I am about to change the batteries to a camera so he knows the temporary loss of signal isn't paranormal.

Some static was heard from the walky-talky and then came a reply. "Okay, make it quick." Naru said.

I squatted down, took the fresh batteries out of my pocket. I changed the batteries as fast as I could. The camera's signal was only lost for a few seconds. I pressed the button to the walky-talky again, "I'm done. Is that all?" I doubled checked and released the button.

There was a short moment before Naru replied. "Mai, look at the door!" He urged.

I did as told. My eyes widened in shock. The blood on the door…it was gone….

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. There was a lot of crap going on in my life. )**

**Gene: See, I told so, Noll. I told you, you were going regret using that 'Me or Gene?' line one day!**

**Naru: Tch. Whatever. *scowls***

**Gene: Would you just admit your own feelings for once?**

**Naru: Maybe I will if people would REVIEW.**


	10. Gene and Gravity

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV<strong>

"Naru, I am going to change the batteries now." Mai said over the walky-talky.

"Okay, make it quick." I replied back through the walky-talky. I sat idly in base. Lin silently watched the monitors. We were the only ones in base, everyone, save Mai, had retired for the night.

"**Lin.**" I said and he looked at me. "**Mai is changing camera number 8's batteries.**" I informed him. Lin nodded in response.

A short moment later I heard Mai say through the walky-talky, "I'm done. Is that all?"

I was about to reply when Lin nearly shouted, "**Noll, look!**"

I quickly got up from my seat, walked over to Lin, and looked the monitor. It showed the feed from camera 8. The camera shifted for a moment and refocused on the front door. However the writing on it was gone. My eyes narrowed, "**He's playing with us.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

It was the next morning and day three of the case. Surprisingly, Lin and Naru were nowhere to be found. Bou-san, who woke up before we did and came down stairs just as they were leaving, said that they were off to do some research.

After we ate and bathed, we sat in base unsure what to do next. Naru had left no orders of what we should do while he is gone. "Well, we shouldn't just laze around all day. We should get something done…" Ayako said after a long silence.

"But Naru already works us like dogs when he is here…shouldn't we take this time to relax?" Yasu questioned.

"Though that is _completely _true," Bou-san agreed with Yasu. "Naru would only yell at us and work us double-time when he and Lin get back. After all, he acts like we can't do anything worth a damn thing!"

"You're right!" I said jumping up from the couch being a little more excited than I should be. "We should show him!" Everyone just stared at me blankly causing a sweat bead to form on the back of my head. "Uh…I mean, if that's okay with everyone….."

"I think the kid is right, we should show him what we can do!" Bou-san announced and everyone besides Masako nodded in agreement. "Mai and Megan-san, you go and record the temperatures in all rooms. Masako, try to locate the ghost. John should accompany you and try to exorcise what you find."

Masako glared. "You are _not _my boss."

"Now, now." John said trying to coax her. "It's fine, isn't it? Everyone else will be helping…"

"Very well." She agreed, though I get the feeling she still didn't want to help.

Bou-san continued, "The old hag and I-"

"Who are you calling 'old hag'!" Ayako interrupted growling.

Bou-san ignored her. "-will look and see if we can find anything that will help the case."

"What do I do?" Yasu asked not letting anyone forget he was there.

"Since somebodies got to, you should monitor the equipment. But whatever you do, don't break anything or Naru's gonna have your head." Bou-san warned.

"Geez, Bou-san." Yasu said as he walked across base and sat in front of the monitors and pushed up his glasses. "Your lack of faith is disturbing."

"Alright then," Bou-san ushered. "Let's get to work!"

"Yeah!" We shouted in agreement and we were off.

* * *

><p>Even several hours later, we continued to work without Naru or Lin. It was already dark out and they still weren't back. I wasn't worried though. I'm sure Naru is alright…..right?<p>

I sighed as I walked down one of the second story halls. I had just finished recording the room temperatures up here for the third-no forth time today. Megan should be done with her half of the rooms up here as well. I wonder where she is…..

Anyway, I am sure everybody is taking a break right now so maybe I'll make tea- wait a minute….What was that? I turned to my left finding myself in front of a door closed. The room's- that door leads to- light was on and also I could hear voices through the door. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could definitely tell one of the voices belonged to Megan. But who was the other one?

**Megan's POV**

"**I see. That makes a lot of sense now that I think about it.**" Gene said.

We stood in a small study on the second floor. I just finished telling Gene about what Mr. Kato had said. "**But, I have never heard of a ghost doing that before…**" I added.

"**Same here. I can understand why Noll is so skeptical about this…But at the same time, it does make a lot of sense. Either way, we really need to be careful.**" Gene explained.

"**So in other words, this maybe the most dangerous case Noll has ever taken?**" I clarified.

"**I wouldn't be surprised. After all the truth is just starting to become apparent.**" Gene confirmed.

I sighed. "**Great. Out of all the cases you could have interfered in you just had to pick-!**"

"Megan, is that you?" We heard Mai say from the other side of the door. When we saw the door knob begin to turn we knew we were screwed.

**Mai's POV**

I began to open the door to talk to Megan only to have the door forcefully shut on me. "M-megan?" I asked startled.

"Hold on a moment!" I heard her say slightly in a panic.

"What are you-!" I started to ask.

"Just hold on a moment!" She repeated. A couple seconds later, Megan opened the door slightly frazzled. She gave a weak smile, "Sorry…I was…um, recording the room temperature and didn't want to be distracted."

"Oh really? But I thought I heard someone else's voice in here…" I said as I walked in the room.

"Other person? Like I said, I was just recording the temperature. No one else was in here." Megan insisted.

I was still unsure, but she seemed to be telling the truth. After all who could she of been talking to? There was no one here. "Okay then." I said and was about to turn and leave when I saw the window open. "Wait, Megan. You're not going to get an accurate temperature of the room when the window is open like that." I began to walk over to the window to close it. We would have to wait another hour before we accurately record the temperature.

Megan stepped in front of me keeping me from going any further. "It's okay." She insisted. "I opened it after I recorded the temperature."

"Oh, why?" I asked a bit confused.

**Gene's POV**

"It was just a bit warm in here, that's all." I heard Megan say.

"Oh I guess that's okay then…" I heard Mai reply.

'_**Hurry it up, Meg! I can't hold on much longer…**_' I thought. If only I had telepathy with her like I did Noll! My grip on the outer window sill was slipping.

I looked down, knowing full well I could plummet to my death any moment now. Looking back on it, maybe deciding to hide by hanging on for dear life two stories up wasn't such a good idea.

My grip completely slipped. '_**Damn you, gravity!**_' I cursed to myself as I fell. Luckily, I landed on some overgrown shrubs and for the most part I was unscathed. My landing however, made a quite a noise with the rustling of the leaves and some braches snapping. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't the only one that heard it.

"What was that?" I heard a feminine voice ask. It was dark. I could barely see what was in front of me let alone, where the voice came from.

"If you want to know, why don't you go look you old hag!" A man's voice said.

THWACK!

I flinched and heard the man grunt and then mumble to himself. I then saw two flashlight beams scan the ground before me. Not good. Not good at all.

The two holders of the flashlights appeared before me. Because of the closeness and the light from the flashlights I could now tell the two holders were none other than Matsuzaki Ayako and Takigawa Houshou.

Matsuzaki shined her flashlight over me.

It was over. I was caught.

"Naru?" Matsuzaki questioned. "What are you doing way over here? Where's Lin?"

"And what happened to your clothes?" Takigawa added as he helped me up.

"Uh, well…" I started to say. It didn't occur to me that they would mistake me as Noll.

"C'mon, let's get you back to base everyone's been waiting." Takigawa said leading me to the front on the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan's POV<strong>

I hurried Mai out the door. "You go down and make tea, I'll only be a moment."

"You sure?" She asked, unsure if she should leave me alone up here.

I smiled. "Yes, it's fine."

"Well, okay then!" She smiled cheerfully and left.

I gave and exasperated sigh and ran over to the window only to find Gene wasn't there. Don't tell me he fell! I told him that was the worst hiding spot he could ever pick! I scanned the outside ground, "Gene!" I called as I quiet as I could. I didn't see him nor hear him. Then where…? I better go down stairs and look.

* * *

><p><strong>Gene's POV<strong>

Takigawa sat me down in one of the chairs at their base. Even worse, all of SPR- other than Noll and Lin- stared at me. I was frozen under their suspicious gaze. How could they not be suspicious? After all, Noll wouldn't be caught in these clothes- which is weird considering this is what the average male eighteen year old wears. Taking that into consideration, do they still think I'm Noll? But then again who else could I be? They were there when Noll supposedly found 'my body'. So I guess for them, being myself is not an option.

But what about Mai and Masako? As much as I regret it on Masako's part, I was both their 'spirit guide' at one point in time. Can they tell I'm not Noll? I looked at Masako from the corner of my eye. She looked at me just as she would Noll. I glanced at Mai. Her gaze was different from Masako's. She looked somewhat unsure about me. Don't tell me…Does she know?

**Mai's POV**

It was weird. I must being going crazy. For some reason Naru didn't seem like Naru. It's not just because he is dressed different or because he is acting a little strange, but because something about him- I don't know what- just gives me the feeling he isn't Naru. But like I said early I must be going crazy and considering what happened with Megan a few minutes ago I just might be.

**Gene's POV**

I know I said this before, but this is not good. What should I do? Well, they haven't accused me of not being Noll, so I should act like him right? Hmmm….something Noll would do…something Noll would do….Ah, yes!

I put on my most convincing impression of my brother- which wasn't hard considering I used to do it all the time- and said simply, "Mai, tea."

Everyone sighed in relief. "Geez, Naru! You scared us!" Matsuzaki chided.

"Yeah, I thought you were possessed or something." Takigawa laughed. "But seriously, what's with the new clothes? Normally people don't have their mid-life crisis until they are half way through life."

I glared trying to keep myself in character. "What I wear and what I do not concern you." I hissed. "I suggest you keep your opinion to yourself considering I am the one signing your paychecks." Takigawa gulped. I know Noll would say something like that, but geez, it's harsh. "Also, I don't want any of you mentioning this again. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded. "Good. And Mai, did I not just make a request for tea?"

"Oh right! Sorry!" She said and ran out of the room. Something about the look she gave me, made me think she was still unconvinced about me being Noll. Oh well…..

Just then I heard footsteps running down the stairs. "Oh, it looks like Megan is finally done recording the temperature of the rooms." Takigawa said.

I saw Megan ran by the base and stop when she saw me. She slowly walked in the base taking a spot behind everyone else. She looked at everyone then at me. '**Do they know?**' She mouthed.

I slightly shook my head and then gave her a look that basically said, '**Help!**'

Megan acted fast. "Um, you know Noll, while I was recording the temperatures of the rooms upstairs, I noticed something odd in one of the rooms. I think you might want to check it out."

"If you insist." I said getting up and began to follow Megan out of the base.

"Wait, Naru! What do you want us to do?" Takigawa asked.

I quickly turned to him said, "Just continue to do whatever it is you were doing." And then I practically ran up stair with Megan right behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

I carried a tray full of tea back to base only to see Naru and Megan dash out. Something was definitely weird. "What was that all about?" I asked Yasu.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

A second later, a pair of headlights shown through the base's windows as a familiar black van pulled up in front of the mansion.

"It seems that Lin-san has arrived." John announced.

We all walked into the entrance way to greet Lin only to be greeted with another surprise. The front door opened, "Naru!" We all shouted.

There was our narcissist, once again dressed in black. But how did he get from upstairs to down here and changed so fast? Even more importantly, why does he feel like he is undoubtedly Naru all the sudden? I really am going crazy, but from the looks of the rest of SPR's faces, I wasn't the only one.

Naru smirked, "Were you expecting someone else?" He said as he walked in the entrance way followed by Lin, who shut the door behind him.

"But you were just-! And then-! How?" Yasu questioned pointing a finger at Naru utterly confused.

"Yasuhara-san, I have no time for your pointless babbling." Naru said walking past him.

I stepped in front of Naru. "It's not pointless Naru! You were just at the base a couple minutes ago!"

"You must be mistaken, Taniyama-san. Naru was with me the entire time." Lin informed us.

"But…I even made you tea!" I held the tray in front of Naru's face hoping it would be some kind of proof. However, Naru still unconvinced.

Naru grabbed a cup of tea of the tray. As he did, he said, "And for once you may have done something right." He smirked.

Lin stared at us questionably, while Naru walked away leaving me and the rest of SPR utterly confused.

Yasu was the first to speak, "What…just happened…?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Wow, that was a really long chapter. Yay for long chapters! But don't expect there to be many of them. So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Did you spot the movie reference? Tell me in a review!)**

**Gene: Phew! That was a close one!**

**Megan: You're telling me! What would you have done if they found out you weren't Noll?**

**Gene: Don't know, but I'm glad it didn't come to that.**

**Megan: How many more of these 'incidents' are we going to have to go through, before you're revealed!**

**Gene: If people would REVIEW, then we will definitely find out !**


	11. Caught?

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't posted for a while, but I was at Disneyland. Hoot! If that's not a good excuse to not post I don't know what is! ) **

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

Not long after Lin and Naru's arrival we quickly shut up about Naru wearing different clothes and that he was here earlier. After all, each time we even began to speak about it Naru made us feel even more crazy, if that were possible. When Megan came back down, she acted strange, like she had no memory what had happened. We all knew something was strange was going on, we just didn't know what.

"Alright, enough!" Naru said getting annoyed. "Do you want to continue to talk about this idiocy or actually solve the case?" Everyone became quite. He grabbed a large tan folder and sat down in front of the monitors. We all gathered around him. Naru went straight to business, "Like Kobayashi-san said, the mansion was built in the early 1890s- 1891 to be exact- by a man named Watanabe Naoki. He lived here for three years. There is no record of him after that."

"Well, what about before the mansion was built?" Ayako asked.

"There are also no records before that." Naru told us.

"That's weird. It's like that Watanabe guy appeared out of no where." I said.

"That's what I thought, more or less. So Lin and I dug deeper, trying to find the smallest connection connecting anyone or anything to Watanabe Naoki. Even hours of researching at the library, didn't get us far. Then considering what Megan had told me about the interview with Kato-san it occurred to me, what if Watanabe Naoki wasn't a real person?"

"So you're saying 'Watanabe Naoki' is an alias?" Bou-san questioned.

Naru nodded. "His real name is Igarashi Haruto. Born on December 14th, 1862 in the Yamanashi district. When he was nineteen, he married a young English women named Marie Patterson. This can explain the Victorian style of the mansion. The following year, his wife died from child birth. The child also didn't make it."

"That's so sad!" I said only to receive a glare from Naru probably thinking I'm an idiot for feeling sorry for a supposed rapist.

He continued, "There was no definite record of him for the next couple years. However, there were some rumors the he was that he was a sex offender. After being reported by his victims so many times the villagers formed a mob and put a bounty over his head, but he fled the Yamanashi District. It was around 1888 he settled here in the Tokyo District and changed his name to Watanabe Naoki. Though, his ways did not change. The only difference was instead of letting his victims go, he killed them leaving no trace of his crimes. Till this day most of the women's' bodies that were killed are still not found. In 1890, an engagement was made between him and the village chief's daughter. This mansion was made for them. Soon after the mansion's completion in 1891, the two were then married and moved in here. However the chief's daughter went missing the next day. A young servant boy who had worked in the mansion had told the chief he had saw Igarashi strangle the chief's daughter. Now suspicious of his son-in-law, the chief looked for answers. None were found until three years later, when he found a bounty poster of Igarashi. He then contacted Igarashi's hometown. Men from both villages whose wives or family members were his victims formed a mob. They surrounded the mansion, forced entry and executed him on the spot. His remains were burned and I believe his ashes are somewhere on the property." Naru finished the very, very long story.

"Just seems like a guy whose emotional scarring led him into some erratic behavior." Ayako said.

"That may be true, but it doesn't change the facts." Naru stated.

"Which are…..?" Yasu questioned.

"That no female is safe here." Naru informed us. Megan, Masako, Ayako, gulped in unison. "Because of that I decided that one of us will be sleeping in your room each night." We all groaned.

Lin then held out a fist of five straws. "Whoever picks the shortest one, will be staying the first night." Each one of the guys picked a straw.

Yasu held up his straw to show he had the shortness. He grinned, "Yay! Slumber Party!"

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV<strong>

This is annoying- correction: _they_ are annoying. I could hear them through the wall talking and giggling. It was nearly one in the morning, you'd think they'd be asleep by now!

Whatever. What they do isn't my concern. I turned on my back and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep. I could her Matsuzaki-san's voice and I swear I heard her say my name! I abruptly sat up, were they talking about me? I looked at the wall which separated the two rooms. I could then hear Mai laugh and say something, if only knew what exactly.

'_**Maybe if I…..'**_ I began to think as I started to crawl out of my sleeping bag. "**Eavesdropping, are we?**" I heard Lin question from the other side of the room.

I turned to find him sitting up looking at me, he was smirking. I glared, "**No.**" I said flatly and laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

We were laughing incredibly hard, even Masako. Yasu had just told us one of the hilarious pranks Yasu pulled on his college buddies. "And he never went near a pizza again!"

"That's mean!" I said wiping away my tears from laughing.

"Mean, but funny." Yasu pointed out.

"Alright, alright." Ayako said calming down from her laughter. "I think it's time we get to bed or else Naru will yell at us for being sleep deprived tomorrow."

I laughed. "I guess, you're right. Goodnight." I said not wanting to be scolded by Naru. Everyone said their 'goodnights' and went to sleep.

The rest of the night went on pretty uneventful except for….

"BEGONE, YOU SCRUMPTIOUS RAINBOW-FARTING POPTART!" Yasu nearly shouted waking everyone in the room up.

We shot up from the sudden noise and looked at Yasu. He was also sitting up and held his flashlight over his like he was swinging a sword. We all glared. Quickly realizing he had been dreaming, he put his arms down, "Sorry!"

"Go to sleep, Yasu." Ayako dully. And that was that.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan's POV<strong>

Before I knew it, it was already the next night. The whole day consisted of searching for Igarashi's remains. We looked everywhere, but found nothing. Noll had said that there would be a better chance of exorcising Igarashi, if we knew where his remain are, which is usually the case.

Anyway, I should bring Gene some food and tell him what Mr. Kato said has been confirmed. So I quickly headed to the kitchen, grabbed what I needed, looked around to make sure no one saw me and went upstairs to find Gene. Little did I notice at the time, a pair of eyes follow me.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I see, I was hoping that it wasn't true.<strong>" Gene sighed. "**But, at the same time, that doesn't explain all of it.**"

"**What do you mean?**" I asked confused. I thought the records of Igarashi's life explains everything.

"**Well, like-.**" Gene started but was interrupted.

I flashlight shone in our faces. "**Just as I thought. You were alive after all, Gene!**"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I know this chapter is extremely short compared to usual. Sorry, but it had to be that way so it would end where I wanted it to. I will definitely make up for it in the next chapter though!)**

**Ayako: You sure have some weird dreams, Yasu.**

**Yasu: You're one to talk! I heard you moaning in your sleep last night! You were all like "Oh, Houshou! You are soo big and strong!" * makes kissy faces***

**Ayako: *blushes profusely, then hits Yasu with her purse***

**Yasu: Ow! I didn't deserve that!**

**Mai: *sweat drops* no one deserves that.**

**Yasu: But you know what we deserve? A REVIEW! Please and thank you! **


	12. Lin Is A PeepingTom!

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt****.**

**(A/N: Didn't think I would update so soon did ya :P Anyway this is me making up for the really short chapter I last posted.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lin's POV<strong>

From the corner of my eye, I watched Megan quickly leave the kitchen with the some food in her hands. She was acting suspicious. Megan then walked down the hall. Where was she taking the taking the food? We had just eaten dinner… Unless…..

I quickly grabbed a flashlight and followed her. A couple minutes later I heard a familiar voice.

"**Well, like-.**" I heard Gene say.

I smirked and shown my flash light in his direction. "**Just as I thought. You were alive after all, Gene!**" Ever since the incident when Noll and I returned from the library, I had been suspicious that it was Gene. I am relieved that my suspicions were true. I am sure the only reason Noll didn't suspect it was Gene, because Noll saw Gene killed with his psychometry. The fact that Noll had seen Gene's death, is raising a lot of questions in my mind right now. However, right now it isn't important.

I turned my attention back to Gene and Megan. The look on their faces was priceless. They looked like children getting caught trying to steal a cookie from a cookie jar. "**L-l-l-in! I can explain!**" Gene stuttered.

"**Save it. Do you realize how much grief you put your parents through, let alone Noll!**" I stepped forward to ask.

"**I know but-!**" Gene tried to explain but I interrupted him.

"**I am sure Noll will be **_**much**_** more then joyful to see that your alive, why don't I go get him?**" I turned to leave.

"**Uh oh….**" I heard Megan breathe.

"**You can't!**" Gene nearly shouted.

I turned, "**And why not?**"

"**W-well…**" Gene stuttered once again. He quickly turned to Megan. "**Meg! Help me out here!**"

It didn't surprise me that Gene was at a loss for words. Whenever he was stressed or shocked his mind would become completely black. Though sometimes it had the opposite effect, his mind would race and would ramble on about things that were often not important. Megan stepped in to help. "**The only reason he faked his death was so he could get Noll and Mai together.**" Megan explained.

I didn't understand. "**How could you have known about Taniyama so long ago?**" I questioned.

"**It's a long story.**" Gene said. "**When this is all over, I will explain everything to everyone. But if you tell anyone now- especially Noll- it will ruin what me and Megan have been working for. So will you keep me faking my death a secret? If not for me then for Noll and Mai?**" Gene begged.

I sighed. "**Alright, I'll let you to continue playing the role of matchmakers. However, if the situation changes and it endangers either one of you because of your secret, don't expect me to look the other way.**"

"**Really? I thought if you would ever find out about us doing this you would stop us. I thought you of all people would be skeptical about Noll's feelings towards Mai.**" Gene said with honesty.

I continued to smirk. "**Let's just say I saw something I was not meant to. Now, I think it's time I go back to base before someone notices my absence.**" I turned to leave once more.

Gene ran in front of me. "**Whoa, whoa! If you've got something on Noll and Mai, tell us.**"

Megan took her place next to Gene. "**Yeah, Lin. Help us out a little.**"

I gave in. "**Fine but I 'm only saying this once so listen.**" I spoke aloud as I recalled the memory….

-FLASHBACK MODE—

"_It was the day we received this case. I had just gotten back from the interview with the client. I was about to open the door to the office when I saw the scene before me through the window. "Mai, I said tea! What are you-!" Noll burst out of his office. He had probably been demanding tea for some time. He stopped when he saw Taniyama. She was sound asleep at her desk. Noll walked to Mai's desk most likely contemplating what to do. He starred at her for a moment. Out of nowhere he leaned and kissed her! If I was any other person, I swear my jaw would have dropped then. After that he went back in his office like nothing happened. I didn't dare go in until five minutes later."_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"**My little brother finally had his first kiss and I wasn't there to menace him about it? That bastard!**" Gene exclaimed.

"**Gene, he thinks you're dead.**" Megan reminded.

"**Oh right…**" Gene said, his anger suddenly gone.

"**But still,**" Megan begun. "**I had no idea you were such a peeping-tom, Lin**" She smirked.

"**Could you image, what would have happened to me if I had walked in on something like that?**" I replied.

"**He has a point.**" Gene grimaced. The he smiled and turned to Megan, "**But, on a happier note, now we know for sure Noll has at least some kind of romantic feelings for Mai. Nothing can stop us now!**" They gave each other a thumbs up.

I sweat-dropped. They really are like kids trying to win a prize or something.

* * *

><p>It was very late. Everyone had just begun getting ready for bed. I was already in my evening wear, laying down in my sleeping bag reading a book. A looked to my left when I heard quite a bit of shuffling. Noll was looking through his suitcase almost frantically. Almost.<p>

"Is something wrong?" I questioned.

"My spare clothes are missing." Noll announced as he continued to look through his suitcase. Of course, leave to Noll to notice something he doesn't need to go missing.

"I swear it wasn't me." Yasuhara said while holding his hands up.

"Idiot, it only makes you look even more guilty when you do that!" Takigawa stated.

Noll only glared. He shut his suitcase and called it a night.

No, I doubt any of them would dare to even touch Noll's things, let alone steal them. It's not like the ghost took them either, so who? Not unless_ those _two took them, but why?

* * *

><p><strong>-A HALF AN HOUR EARLIER…..<strong>

**Megan's POV**

"**The coast is clear!**" I whispered out the door to Gene.

Gene quickly dashed in the room and shut the door behind him. He scanned the room until he saw a simple black suitcase that was undoubtedly Noll's. Gene ran up to it, knelt down, and began to go through Noll's things. "**What are you looking for anyway?**" I asked.

"**A pair of Noll's clothes.**" Gene answered as he looked.

"**Why do you need them?**" I continued question.

"**Well for starters,**" Gene explained as he pulled out a black collared shirt and a pair of black slacks. "**It would be good to have a set of his clothes in case I get caught again, then I could definitely pretend I'm Noll. Also, when we were still in England, whenever I acted as Mai's 'spirit guide', I stole some clothes from his old room and appeared as Noll whenever I was in her dreams. At the time I didn't know it was going to backfire. I stopped being Mai's 'spirit guide' when Noll went back to England. However, it looks like it's best that I come out of retirement for a while.**" Gene stood. "**Well anyway, long story short, it would just be weird if I appeared in Mai's dream wearing totally different clothes.**"

"**Got it.**" I nodded. "**But what if he uses his psychometry and finds out you took 'em?**"

"**I doubt he would waste so much energy on something so easily replaceable.**"' Gene pointed out.

That's when we heard voices coming from below. "**We should go before everyone comes up for the night.**"

Gene nodded and with that we skedaddled.

**-PRESENT TIME-**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

_I stood in what seemed to be a never ending darkness. "I was wondering when I was going to have one of these dreams…" I thought aloud._

"_Mai." A voiced called out to me._

_A tuned see familiar blue eyes. He looked like Naru and was dressed like Naru, but he wasn't Naru. "Gene!" I said shocked._

"_The one and only." He grinned._

_I hadn't seen him since Naru brought his body back to England. Why was he here? I ran up to him, "Bu-but why haven't passed on? I thought Naru put you to rest!"_

"_Sorry but, that idiot scientist can't get rid of me so easily." Gene winked._

_I felt slightly comforted. From the looks of it, Gene was more than fine. So I guess that's all that matter right? "But what do I tell Naru then?" I questioned. _

"_Oh about that, don't tell him I'm in your dream. That will only cause him to go berserk again." Gene sighed. He was right, I don't want Naru to go through that pain again._

_Then my eyes widened in realization. "What about Megan?" She would be so sad to hear Gene hasn't passed on._

_By reading my expression, Gene understood what I was thinking. "Don't worry about her, she is stronger than you think." Gene gave a weak smile. "Anyway, we should get to business, we are running out of time."_

"_Alright. So what are you gonna show me?" I asked._

"_Remember Mai, I am you spirit _guide_, I don't show you anything. I only guide you through the scences your powers show you." He reminded._

"_Okay, then what are you going to guide me through then?" I corrected._

"_Nothing today." He said. "However, there is someone who would like to talk to you."_

"_Huh? Who?" I questioned as I looked around. The suddenly, a girl appeared before us. She had golden-blonde hair and olive-green eyes. She looked like she was in her early twenties and it was obvious she was foreign. She wore a blue t-shirt, worn out jeans, and tennies._

"_Mai, I would like you to meet Hannah Wright." Gene introduced._

"_Hello Mai, you don't know me but we are more alike than you think." Hannah greeted._

_I wasn't sure what was going on. "What do you mean?"_

_She smiled weakly. "I worked for one of the team's that investigated this place a few months ago."_

"_The last team that was here, quit because one of their team members went missing. They even did a police search and everything but she was never found." __Kobayashi-san's words rang through my head._

"_Then that means you're…." I trailed off._

"_Yes." She smiled sadly "I was killed and raped here."_

"_What…"I couldn't find the words. What were you supposed to say in this kind of situation? It didn't help that I felt incredibly dressed now either._

_Almost instantaneously, Hannah was able to cheer herself up again. She smiled, "Allow me to start from the beginning. I moved to Japan from Germany with my parents when I was seven. I had a pretty normal life until I was eighteen, that was when I started to work with my team. A couple years after that, we accepted the case here. It was only the second day of the case, when I was walking down one of the halls alone. I felt cold hands grab me and well I am sure you can figure out the rest."_

"_I am sooo sorry, Hannah." I was already on the verge of tears._

_She gave a soft smile and said, "Thanks, but I am only one of the many."_

"_Could you tell us where your body rests?" Gene asked._

_Hannah nodded. "Yeah it's-"_

_The darkness around us began to move and everything was shaking. Hannah gasped and fell to her knees. She looked extremely pale. She clutched her chest like she couldn't breathe. Why did she look so weak all of the sudden? I ran to her side, "Are you alright?" I yelled over the rumbling._

_She didn't say anything, she only looked to her far right with great fear in her eyes. I looked at what she was looking at. There he was, a silhouette of a man that was undoubtedly Igarashi. Gene looked at him then at Hannah. Gene's eyes narrowed and I had a feeling he knew something I didn't. Gene grabbed me and pulled me up to my feet. "Mai, it's time to wake up!"_

"_But-!" I tried to argue. I had to help Hannah!_

"_NO! Wake up, Mai! Wake up!" Gene insisted. I could tell he was getting anxious. "There is nothing you can do now!"_

_I was stunned, he was right. There was nothing I can do right now. I was only putting myself in danger. With that thought, I let myself fade away from the darkness._

* * *

><p>I bolted up and looked around. Everyone's sleeping. Ayako was snoring lightly next to me. Masako was sound asleep at the other side of the room. John was still asleep by the door. But where was Megan?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Megan's POV<strong>

I sat with my back to the wall in the middle of one of the hallways. Gene was asleep with his rested on my lap. The moon light shown in from the windows as I caressed his hair. His eyes slowly opened. "**What did you see?**" I asked.

He looked up at me with disbelief, "**Igarashi is using the souls of his victims as an energy source.**"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I don't why, but writing so much in Lin's POV was hard….)**

**Naru: *gives and exasperated sigh***

**Lin: What is it?**

**Naru: My spare clothes…..**

**Lin: You're still going on about that?**

**Naru: It really irks me…..**

**Lin: *sighs* If you ever want to find out who took his clothes, then REVIEW.**


	13. The Calm Before The Storm

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

The next morning, we all sat in base. I had just finished explaining to everyone the dream I had last night, though like he asked, I didn't mention Gene. Everyone looked surprised from the information my dream gave me, except for Naru, Lin, and Megan. Naru probably already had an idea about what Igarashi had been doing so that's why he wasn't surprised. As for Lin, well- was there a time he had ever shown emotion? Though, I don't know why Megan wasn't surprised.

"So," Yasu said scratching his chin. "It seems like our ghost has a foreign girl fetish. " With that being said, realization hit us, and we all looked over at Megan.

Puzzled by all the sudden stares, she questions, "Why are you all looking at me like that?" Then it occurred to her. "Dammit." She muttered.

"It goes without saying, none of you are allowed go off on your own." Naru said referring to us women. "Stay together at all times." He said making it clear. "Anyway, if Igarashi is feeding off the souls of his victims as Mai's dream suggests, then exorcising him when he appears before us won't do us any good. We need to find his place of resting, if we want to exorcise him efficiently."

* * *

><p>Sometime later, we were all outside looking for Igarashi's remains, except for Lin who was monitoring the equipment back at base. We looked under every shrub and rock, around every corner- anywhere we could possibly think! Yet, nothing….<p>

Ayako let out an exasperated sigh. "This is ridiculous! How do we know the gravesite is even on the property?" Ayako questioned getting frustrated.

"A place of sin is a perfect resting place of a sinner." We turned to see Naru approach us. He continued, "Those who buried Igarashi believed that if he was buried on sacred ground his soul would contaminate other purities at rest there."

"But still! There is no proof that it is even-!" Ayako started but was interrupted.

"It's here." Masako said coming out of nowhere. "I am not certain where, but his remain are definitely on the property."

"Great…" I mumbled sarcastically. "That doesn't help us much…" I said as I looked at what seemed to be an infinite amount of trees. '_The property is like half the forest._' I thought, though I knew I was over exaggerating. I groaned, this was going to be a long day…

* * *

><p><strong>Gene's POV<strong>

I roamed through the downstairs of the mansion for the first time since I've been here. From what I could tell, everyone was outside looking for Igarashi's remains. I could understand why Noll was making that top priority, however it would be equally important to find the remains of the victims. If we could exorcise the spirits of the victims then Igarashi wouldn't have anything to draw his power from. Though it will be just as tricky- if not more- to exorcise the victims as it will be to exorcise Igarashi, considering he will use all his power and more to stop us.

Anyway, I am using my PK (aka my medium powers) to try to locate where their spirits rest. Yet, my PK is literally leading me in circles. For the first time I my life, I am beginning to question my PK.

I was walking down the hall, and to my right I began to feel a very faint presence. Though it was extremely faint, I could tell it was Hannah's presence along with some others. There were no doors in that hall, so I walked down to the end of the hall took a right, and took a right again into a parallel hall. I could feel the presence again. However there was no door to the room where the presence was coming from. So I looked in the two rooms on each side of it. I could still feel the presence in between the two rooms. I also noticed that there was a large gap in between the two rooms. A closed off room perhaps?

I searched the wall to see if I can find anything in the paneling that would indicate a closed off entrance to the room. Nothing. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair shaking them violently. It was something I did when I get frustrated.

I walked back over to the other hall and looked at the paneling there as well. Sure enough, there was a small seam in the wood. It was hardly noticeable, I don't think I would I have noticed it if I wasn't looking for it specifically. A small smile graced my lips. "**Gotcha.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Lin's POV<strong>

I sighed. For a case that very well could be the most dangerous and difficult yet, there sure isn't a lot of activity. I rubbed my chin as I continued to watch the monitors at base. I looked behind me when I saw a figure approach from the corner of my eye.. It was Gene. I took off the headset I was using to monitor the equipment. I was surprised he would show himself out in the open and risk being caught. Who knows when someone will abruptly walk in? I was about to question him, when he spoke, "**Lin, you need to come and look at this.**"

* * *

><p>I quickly made my way down the hall with the entire team behind me. I stopped when I arrived at the spot. "It's right here." I placed my hand at the seam for a moment and then I let it rest at my side.<p>

Hara placed her right hand on the seam and closed her eyes. After a moment she reopened them and looked at Noll, "I feel a presence- more than one- behind this wall, though it's weak."

As soon as Hara said that, Megan gave me a sideways glance and took a step closer to me. "**Was it Gene that…..?**" She whispered being vague in case someone could hear her. No one did.

"**Yes.**" I replied simply and she nodded in response.

At the same time an entirely different conversation was going on with the rest of the team. Though his expression didn't change, I could tell Noll was pleased we had finally found something. "Yasuhara-san, make yourself useful. There is a crowbar under the back seat of the van. Go get it."

"On it, boss." Yasuhara said and then walked away.

"A crowbar?" Taniyama questioned as it occurred to her. "Wait! We can't dismantle the boards. It's original paneling. Kobayashi-san's company will have a fit!"

"Mai, if there are human remains in there, the company will have a lot more to worry about then repaneling a wall or two." He glared. 'get your proprieties straight' is what he was trying to tell Taniyama. She was well aware of it too. I could tell by the redness on her face resulting from embarrassment and anger. "Besides, they are well aware that we might have to do something like this." Noll confirmed.

He then looked at me. "Lin, how is it that you came across something like this?" He questioned.

"By chance." I stated, but continued. "I was walking by and it just happened to catch my eye. A lucky find, wouldn't you agree?"

He eyed me suspiciously, not completely believing what I said, but let it go. "Hmm."

Yasuhara soon returned with the crowbar. "So how do I…uh….?" He said as he turned the crowbar around completely clueless, unsure what end to use.

"Just give it!" Takigawa said snatching it away from Yasuhara. He wedged the crowbar in the seam and began to peel away the boards. Fifteen minutes later, dozens of boards laid scattered across the ground.

Wiping away sweat beads from his forehead, Takigawa stepped back from the wall. "I'm done."

We looked to the wall. The wall was now bare except for a wooden door that was hidden behind the paneling. The door was old, its brown paint faded and chipped. Besides that, the door had been preserved well over the century. The unusual thing about it though, was it only had a brass keyhole and nothing else- not even the hinges, they must be on the other side then.

Yasuhara pushed at the door. "It won't budge." He said.

"Perhaps we can use the crowbar to open it. It will be a tight fit and may take a while though. "I suggested.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Noll said as he thought about it. I raised my eyebrow in question. How else is he planning to open it? Noll looked at Megan, "Megan, could you…..?" H began to inquire.

Understanding what he meant, she replied, "No problem."

Megan walked up to the door. She looked around at the rest of us and advised, "You might want to step back."

Now knowing what she was going to do, I did has she told. Everyone besides Noll, despite being curious they did the same.

Megan walked back a few paces and locked her eyes on the door. Quickly, she ran from her spot, to the door, and kicked the door down with a loud _THUD!_

We all gathered around the doorway. "You're like a ninja!" Yasuhara exclaimed.

Noll shown his flashlight in the room to reveal a couple steps below. "Alright, let's go." He said taking the first step down. Once at the bottom everyone turned on their own flashlight as well as I. With all flashlights on and the light from the doorway, the room was well lit. The room had stone flooring and walls. On the walls were what seemed to be very old torches. Besides that, the only other objects in the room were-

"Crates?" Matsuzaki questioned as she pointed her flashlight at crates that were lined against far wall.

**Mai's POV**

* * *

><p>I turned to see the crates Ayako was looking at. Wait a minute…..<p>

Hannah's remains are somewhere on the property and Masako said she felt more than one presence in here so….Don't tell me! "They're not going be body parts in those crates are there!" I said getting queasy just thinking about it. I'm not sure what I'll do if we find Hannah's body in one of the crates. You might be wondering, how can someone who was alive less than a year ago end up in a room that hasn't been opened in a hundred years? Well, I can't remember any of the technical stuff, but it is rumored that since a spirit can phase through objects, a spirit can also make other things phase through stuff as well. It takes a lot of energy though. At least, that's what the book that Naru made me read had said.

Naru looked at me, almost evaluating me. "Do you smell something?"

I took a few sniffs. "No, I don't smell a thing." Other than the dust at least.

"Exactly." He smirked. "If there were anything relating to flesh in those crates, you would be able to smell it. It's quite obvious, Mai. Even _you_ should have known that."

I couldn't help but blush. "Naru you-!"

_TAH-THUNK!_

I was interrupted by one of the crates' lid hitting the floor. We all looked to see Bou-san standing over an open crate with the crowbar still in his hand. He set down the crowbar on the ground and reached in the crate to pick up something. He lifted a bottle and shown his flashlight on it to read the label. "A wine cellar?" Ayako questioned picking up another bottle from the crate.

"It would seem so." Bou-san said. "Though I gotta admit it, this Igarashi guy is a scum-bag- but he does have some good taste."

_TWACK!_

Ayako hit him twice as hard as normal. "Stupid, don't say stuff like that!"

"But I was just-!" He was cut off.

_THWACK!_

* * *

><p>Several hours later, we stood in base. It was time to decide which guy will be spending the night in our room. Last night it was John, and before that it was Yasu, so maybe we'll get Bou-san this time. Each of the guys picked a straw like the previous nights. However the result was much more shocking then the last two.<p>

"Aw! And I wanted to have another sleep over!" Yasu said sadly looking at his straw.

"It appears I won't be spending a second night either." John announced.

"Well, I don't have the short straw." Bou-san said in almost relief.

"Neither do I." Lin said and looked over at Naru. Oh no, don't tell me….

You could tell Naru was a little annoyed. He held up the short straw, "Well, it appears I will be moving some of my belongings to the girls' room."

I could feel the dread build up inside me. "HUH?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So if you couldn't tell this chapter shows how easily Lin can read Naru. ****Also, I would appreciate it you can be specific about what you like or hate in your reviews. It helps me improve )**

**Yasu: Awkward….**

**Gene: But think all the scenarios that could Mai and Noll together! *laughs manically***

**Yasu: *suspicious* What are you planning?**

**Gene: I don't know, but if people will REVIEW then we'll definitely find out.**


	14. And They Fall

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**(A/N: So summer has finally started for me! Yay! I don't know my chapter posting schedule yet, but I imagine it'll be pretty random.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Gene's POV<strong>

It was night once again. I stood at my usual spot upstairs waiting for Megan to come and give one of her reports. I've been waiting for a while, much longer than usual, and was about to call it a night when a stoic figure appeared before me. It was Lin.

"**Where is Meg?**" I asked him.

"**Tonight Noll is the one sleeping in the girls' room. Megan couldn't come because Noll would have definitely notice her sneaking away, so I came here instead.**" Stated Lin.

"**Ah, I see.**" I said feeling slightly disappointed. After all, I have been used to seeing Megan practically every day for past few years.

"**I assume you want a report on what we found in the hidden room?**" Lin asked bringing my attention back to him.

"**Oh yeah! What did you guys find?**" I said with eagerness.

"**The room was filled with crates containing bottles of wine. We believe it's just a wine cellar.**" Lin explained.

"**That's impossible! I am certain the presence of the victims were in there! Are you sure you checked all the crates?**" I questioned. This wasn't right, I was certain they would find some sort of remains in there. My powers never let me down before, so why suddenly now?

"**We looked in every crate and didn't find anything out of the ordinary- not even a single drop of blood.**" He confirmed.

"**What are you guys planning to do now?**" I asked after a moment of silence.

"**What else can we do, but wait? Though Noll is starting to become very annoyed at our lack of progress.**" Lin sighed.

I sighed as well. "**I guess I have no choice then.**"

"**And what does that mean?**" Lin inquired.

"**You will understand in the morning.**" I said as I walked away.

**Lin's POV**

I stood curiously as Gene walked away. What is he going to do? I then looked out the window to see the dark sky covered with even darker clouds. I sighed to myself, "**It looks like a storm is coming…**"

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

I repositioned myself in my sleeping bag trying to get comfortable. I don't know why, but for some reason I feel really uncomfortable and because of that I can't sleep. Suddenly, I heard this faint beeping noise coming from my duffel bag. It must be my cell phone. I guess I forgot to turn it off…

I quietly sat up and opened my duffel bag and took out my phone. Then I quickly buried myself in my sleeping bag to hide the light my phone is giving off so I don't wake someone up. The first thing I did was put my cell phone on silent so it also wouldn't disturb anyone. Next I looked at my messages and missed calls to see why it went off. I had a new text messages. But you would message me at this hour? I looked at the caller ID to find it was from Ayako. Wait what?

I peeked out from beneath my sleeping bag to see that she too was covered with her sleep bag. Is she messaging me now or was the arrival of the message delayed? But why message me when I have been with her all day? More importantly, I thought the reception here sucks! I looked at my cell to see it only has one bar out of five (it represents how good the reception is- one bar being bad and five bars being excellent). I guess I got a lucky connection then even if it's not that good.

I opened the text message and read its contents:

'I am the only getting uncomfortable vibes from Naru?'

I replied:

'No I am too. I knew this was going to be uncomfortable, but not like this! It's so awkward!'

There was a reply within seconds:

'Oh good. So I am not getting paranoid. But what you expect? He obviously doesn't want to be here….'

I smiled and replied:

'You're right. It's completely out of his character to do something like this…I wonder why he is…'

A moment later, I received a reply:

"True, something like this does hurt his ego, but his ego is so enormous so that in the long run it really doesn't matter.' I giggled at that part and continued to read. 'It obvious isn't it? He is not doing it for us, he is doing it for you! : p'

Too consumed in embarrassment, I forgot about everything else, except for telling Ayako that wasn't true. I abruptly sat up, "Ayako, that's not t-!"

I stopped when I noticed a dark figure standing over me. Lightning flashed outside, causing the figure's face to light up. It was perhaps the most frightening thing I had seen so far on this case. If I didn't know better I'd say it was a ghost. From the corner, I saw Ayako peeking out of her sleeping bag to see what was going on. Once she saw, she gave an "Eep!" and retreated back into her sleeping.

His hair was slightly messy and the annoyance shown in his eyes were apparent. Naru crossed his arms and glared. "Go to sleep!" He said venomously.

I gulped and nodded. "Y-yes, sir!"

Naru stalked off to the other side of the room where his sleeping bag was. I guess he was awake after all….

I plopped back down in my sleeping bag, turned off my cell phone and did as I was told. Though it was hard to fall asleep, because now not only the tense atmosphere Naru was making kept me awake, but now all the thunder was too. But I guess I did eventually fall asleep because the next thing I knew I was standing in a never ending darkness.

_I looked around, "If I am having one of those dreams again, then that means…" I trailed off as I looked for him. When I spotted Gene, I ran to him. I grinned, "Hey, Gene! What's-"_

_I stopped when I noticed his worried expression. "What's going on?" I asked now getting worried myself._

"_I'm sorry, I am afraid I have to show you something." He announced._

_A little confused I replied, "Oh, okay. But why are you apologizing?"_

"_Because you're about to see something that might be very gruesome. I have been preventing you from seeing it because of that." Gene said solemnly._

"_Well, I am sure I can handle it." I smiled once again._

**Gene's POV**

"_Alright then…" I replied still unsure whether I should let her see this. Actually, I am surprised Igarashi isn't blocking either of our powers like before. I couldn't help but feel uneasy about this. Something wasn't right….. Actually, I was kind of hoping Igarashi would interfere so I wouldn't have to let Mai see it. Still, I have to. The case isn't progressing much and I can feel the spirits beginning to stir indicating they're about to do something. Right now, there are no other options._

_The images began to form and Mai walked closer to watch them. I felt bad about the horror Mai is about to experience…._

_But wait, didn't Lin say Noll was sleeping in the girls' room tonight? I smiled mischievously, maybe this won't be so bad after all…_

**Mai's POV**

_I carefully watched the images as they came into focus. I then saw some familiar surroundings- well somewhat similar surroundings. I believe it was one of the rooms downstairs- there are so many it is hard to tell which. The only difference was that the contents of the room had more of a traditional Japanese style to it._

_I saw a girl- probably in her late teens. She wore probably the most beautiful yukata I had ever seen. However she looked frightened. It was then that I noticed that Igarashi was standing in front of her looking incredibly angry. He grabbed and pinned her against the wall. He started to pull her yukata up and-_

_I didn't want to look anymore! A covered my teary eyes and tried to block out the noise. I heard screaming then choking, and then it was silent. _

_I heard Gene walk up behind and put a hand on my shoulder. He removed my hands from my eyes despite me fighting to keep them there. "It's okay to look now, Mai." He said gently._

_I slowly brought my gaze back to the images. Igarashi was now walking down a hall carrying the girl's now lifeless body. He stopped at a door- a door I recognized- and opened it to reveal the wine cellar. He walked down the few steps and made his way to a crate that was against a far wall. Using his foot, he pushed it aside to reveal a hole large enough for a person to go through. The was also a ladder leading down into that whole._

_I couldn't help but look at the lifeless eyes of the girl. It was just so horrible! I didn't want to see anymore! "Gene…I want to wake up now…" I could feel myself beginning to cry._

"_Then do so." He gave a soft smile and patted my pack. He looked back to the image and quietly mumbled to himself- though I could hear it, "I think I found the answer I was looking for."_

_I was too upset to even wonder what he meant by that._

* * *

><p><strong>Megan's POV<strong>

It was the middle of the night when I was suddenly awakened. Mai had abruptly sat up and started sobbing hysterically waking everyone up in the room.

Surprisingly, Noll was the first to appear at Mai's side. "Mai, what happened?"

"My dream… Igarashi-! It's horrible!" She said between sobs.

Noll didn't question her any further knowing he wouldn't be able to get any information out of her as of now. What he did instead surprised me. He embraced her and silently let her sob into his chest.

What surprised my even more, was that no one seemed to notice his sudden affection. Everyone was too concerned about Mai to notice, including Masako. Mai was too upset to notice Noll's affection and frankly I don't think Noll was aware of what he was doing right now.

I smirked, this is proof that Noll has feeling for Mai. I am sure Gene would be extremely happy to hear about this, though I don't think he would be too surprised. After all, no matter how hard Noll tries to hide it, we all know how he feels about Mai. Then I looked at Masako, well maybe not all of us.

* * *

><p>Next morning we were all in the living room. Mai was still too shook up from last night to talk about her dream. I was worried for her, she seemed pretty upset. Ayako informed me this happens all the time though. Considering Igarashi's history, I can only imagine what she saw. There was no doubt in my mind that Gene was there with her in her dream, how could he allow Mai- well anyone in that matter to see something so vulgar? I guess I will have to have a talk with him.<p>

Ayako sighed and placed a large deck of paper charms on the coffee table. "Ok, I am done!" She said exasperated. "Why do you need so many charms anyway?" She asked Noll.

"They might come in handy." He said simply.

"Wait so you're saying I did all that work just because it _might _come in handy?" Ayako said getting ticked off.

Everyone was stressed because the case wasn't progressing at all. Before I knew it, everyone was fighting about what to do. There were only three people that weren't fighting. The first was Lin, who was watching the argument solemnly. The next was John, who was trying to calm everyone down. Last but not least was Yasu-san, he ignored what was going on and hummed while fiddling with his flashlight.

If this wasn't an opportunity to slip away and go see Gene, I don't what is. Quietly I backed out of the room and through the archway. But just as I stepped out of the living room, the entire living room started to shake! All conversation stopped and everyone hopped to their feet. Suddenly the living room floor turned black and they all fell through it as they screamed. It was like the entire floor disappeared!

The shaking stopped, the floor returned to normal, silence filled the room, and I was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And so we have reached the climax of our story.)**

**Megan: Where…where did everyone go!**

***silence***

**Megan: Hello…? * sees no one there***

**Megan: I hope they are all right…**

**Gene: *randomly pops out of nowhere* I am sure they're fine!**

**Megan: What are going to do?**

**Gene: Well, if people would please REVIEW then we will definitely figure it out!**


	15. Secret's Out!

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Megan's POV **

* * *

><p>The shaking stopped, the floor returned to normal, silence filled the room, and I was alone.<p>

It was almost as if time had stopped. There was no movement or sound. Only the rapid beating of my heart was ringing through my head. What just happened…?

In all the cases I've helped Gene and Noll with back in England, nothing like this has happened before. What do I do now? Where did they go? Are they alright? It was those types of questions that rang threw my head. But all those questions came to a halt when I felt an eerie cold presence coming from behind me.

Hesitantly, I turned my head to look behind me fearful of what might be there. My eyes widened at the sight of Igarashi's silhouette. I didn't have any choice but to act on my instincts. I dashed back into the living room. Igarashi lunged after me, but luckily I was faster than he expected me to be. I snatched the entire stack of Ayako's charms that she left on the coffee table and threw them at Igarashi who was only a step or two away. Igarashi wailed obviously in pain. He staggered back and then disappeared into thin air.

I wasn't sure how much time I would have until Igarashi reappears. I needed to find Gene and tell him what happened. Maybe he will know what to do.

Frantic, I ran out of the living room and yelled, "**Gene? Gene! Get down here! GENE!**"

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from the second floor. Each footstep closely following another indicating that the owner of the footsteps was running. Seconds later, Gene appeared at the top of the steps. He trotted down them and stopped half way when he saw me. I could tell by his expression, he was confused and hesitant as to why I was loudly calling him even though we worked very hard to keep him being alive a secret.

Gene cautiously looked around for the others. Quietly, he said still unsure, "**What's going on?**" He reached the bottom of the stairs.

"**I don't know! Everyone was sitting in the living room, then everything started to shake and they fell through the floor! Luckily I just stepped out of the room-but we need to find them!**" I explained in a rush.

Gene rested his hand on my shoulder. "**Okay, calm down. I think I know where they are.**"

"**Where?**" I questioned.

Gene removed his hand from my shoulder and extended it for me to grasp. "**Follow me.**"

I grasped his hand and we ran full speed down the hall. We soon arrived at the wine cellar. "**The wine cellar?**" I questioned as we walked down the few steps.

Gene released me hand and walked over to one of the crates against the far wall. "**I wasn't wrong when I said I felt the victims' spirits coming from here.**" He said as he pushed aside the crate to reveal a hole leading downwards. "**They were just a bit farther than I expected.**"

"**How did you…?**" I asked in amazement as I approached.

"**I saw it in Mai's dream.**" Gene explained.

I observed the hole. There was a ladder leading down into some sort of basement, but it looked like it would break at the slightest amount of pressure. More importantly, the room the hole leads to was absolutely pitch black and we didn't have a flashlight.

"**Alright, let's go!**" Gene exclaimed ready to jump in.

"**Wait, shouldn't we get a flashlight first?**" I questioned.

"**I am afraid we don't have time to go and get one. We need to get to them as soon as possible. They're lives might be in danger. So we'll have to manage without.**" Gene said solemnly.

I nodded in response.

"**Okay, then! Here goes nothing!**" He said and then jumped through the hole and I jumped in after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

My eyes fluttered open only to find total darkness. For a moment I thought I was having one of those dreams. But, if I was, wouldn't I be able to see myself? I waved my hand only centimeters in front of my face. I saw nothing. If I am not dreaming then what? Then I suddenly remembered what happened.

I heard movement coming from all over the room. I sat up rubbing my aching head. Then a familiar voice called out, "Is everyone okay?" I heard John ask.

There were several groans in response. "Where are we?" I heard Ayako mutter.

"Does anyone have a flashlight or a match? Anything to light the room?" Naru questioned which wasn't unusual. But what was unusual was that it sounded like he was right next to me!

"Ah, I think it fell with me. Hold on." We heard Yasu say. We could hear him feel his surroundings for it and then grasp it. "And then there was light." He flicked his flashlight on.

The light lit the room though it was dim. But it revealed something I would rather not have seen.

From the corner of my eye, I saw something odd. I slowly turned my head to look. And there right next to me, was a skeleton. I don't know how old it was, but you still see some hair in its skull. The sight was frightening. I started to scream, but Naru, who sat beside me, quickly clasped his hand over my mouth and said, "Mai, the last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves." He released me.

I nodded unable to take my eyes of the skeleton. Naru stood and pulled me up as well.

"Dear Lord!" I heard John exclaimed. I turned to look at what he exclaiming at. Dozens and dozens of remains were scattered across the stone-walled room. Igarashi's victim no doubt. Everyone was on their feet now trying to take in their surroundings. Shock and horror was shown on their faces, not even Lin's usual stoic expression could mask it.

This was too horrible for words to explain. "I can feel so much sorrow and fear here. I've never…I've never experience so much…!" Masako trembled.

"Hey, look over here! This one looks…_fresh_." Yasu called as he stood over a remain.

We gathered around the remain. It still had some flesh on it. Unlike all the other remains which mostly wore tattered yukata due to the age, this one wore a blue T-shirt, worn out jeans, and tennies. "It's Hannah…." I breathed out. I could feel the tears begin to form as we stood in silence.

Lin was the first to break that silence. "…Has anyone else noticed that Megan is not with us?"

Our eyes widened in realization. How could we have noticed? I guess we were too distracted with everything else. I feel like a horrible person now!

"Igarashi is probably going after her now!" I exclaimed. "We have to help her!"

"First we need to find a way out." Naru announced.

"Hey there is a hallway in that corner over there! Maybe that's the exit!" Yasu said as he pointed the flashlight to it.

We all began to hurriedly walk to the hallway, but suddenly Masako stopped. We all looked at her, her eyes widened in terror. "He's here!"

Then a very cold presence filled the room. We looked back in front of us to find Igarashi, he stood between us and the hall. If Igarashi is here, then what has happened to Megan? He looks very angry.

Bou-san was the first to act. He clasped his hands together and chanted, "Naumaku sanmanda bazara dan kan!" We all looked at Igarashi expecting some sort of reaction, but there was none! He didn't even falter!

Ayako looked annoyed. It was easy to tell she wanted to help ward off Igarashi. But if Bou-san couldn't do it, how could she? Especially when there are no trees around?

John was the next to act. He whipped out his bible and holy water, "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God." He doused Igarashi with holy water, but that only irked him. John was about to continue but, an incredible force pushed us back off our feet and into the air. We landed on the ground with a painful thud. Miraculously, none of us land on any of the remains.

We looked at Igarashi in terror as he approached us. None of attempts of warding him off or exorcising him are working. There is no way one spirit could be this powerful! But then again, it is not just his power, but it is also the victims'. So if we were to exorcise the victim's, wouldn't we be able to exorcise Igarashi? But he would never let us do that! He will just keep feeding of their energy! It's like a never ending cycle of doom! No matter who we try to exorcise first, we're screwed!

I suppose Naru knew that as well, because he then stood up and walked in front of us all.

"Naru, what are you doing?" I asked but to receive no reply.

The air around him seemed to thicken. A breeze seemed to make his hair dance, but there was no wind. Then I realized, it wasn't a breeze, but the flow of his powers. No…don't tell me! He is going to use his PK?

* * *

><p><strong>Gene's POV<strong>

We cautiously walked down a hallway in the basement. It was completely dark and we couldn't see a thing. Our hands grazed the stone walls making sure we continued going forward. Megan was right, we should've brought flashlights, but, oh well. It was too late now. After a moment or two, I saw a dim light at the end of the hallway. Megan and I slowly approached the end and peeked around the corner to find a room filled with several bodies. Not to mention, Igarashi and the entire SPR team was there as well. None of them noticed us.

More importantly I could see Noll, about to use his powers. That idiot! He could potentially die from doing that without my help! Megan noticed my concern and said, "**You go stop Noll. I'll try to distract Igarashi for as long as I can.**"

Reluctantly, I nodded and said, "**Be careful.**"

She nodded as well.

"**Let's go save that idiot scientist!**" We took off full speed to them. Megan went left, while I went right towards Noll. It was far too late for me to sync my powers with his. I guess I will have to do something else.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

Naru's hand started glow a he concentrated his energy into his palm. "Naru please don't do this! You are going to kill yourself!" I cried.

"Taniyama-san, is right! Don't be stupid! Last time you did this you were lucky and I highly doubt you'll be as lucky this time!" Lin warned, but Naru just ignored us.

A golden orb of energy now rested in his hand. He positioned himself ready to unleash it.

He swung his arm back about to release it. "Naru!" I screamed.

Then suddenly, coming out of nowhere, a figure tackled Naru to the ground. Blue eyes met identical ones. Naru stared up in shock, as did the rest of us.

"**Long time no see, lil' bro.**" Gene greeted.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ah, and so the secret it out! I fear this story is nearing its end!)**

**Gene: I LIVE!**

**Naru: *extremely irked, he approaches Gene***

**Gene: Hey, what are you-? *THWAK!***

**Naru: *hits him repeatedly***

**Megan: If you want to know, how Noll's reacts to Gene, then REVIEW!**

**Gene: Megan, help!**

**Megan: *sighs***


	16. Kiss, Kiss Fall in Love!

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**(A/N: I make up for the delay of this chapter by making it super long, yay!)**

**SHORT STORY INFO: So because the majority of voters said they would read it, I will write it. I believe it will be called "The Guardian Matchmakers" so keep an eyes out for that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

"Gene….you're alive?" Naru said as we all started up in shock. "How-?"

"We don't have time for explanations now." Lin interfered. He was the only one who was unfazed by Gene's appearance. "We must get out of here." Lin urged. He was right. Despite us really wanting to know, this was no time for explanations and I think Naru knew that too. "Gene, where's Megan?" Lin questioned.

"She's distracting Igarashi." Gene replied standing up.

We all looked at him dumbstruck. Why would he let Megan distract Igarashi? Megan is the one Igarashi is after, after all. Not unless, he doesn't know…

My fear for Megan's wellbeing overtook my shock. "Megan is the one Igarashi is after!" I shouted.

Gene's eyes widened and then he suddenly took off into the shadows. As he ran you could hear him yell, "Lin, why didn't you or Megan tell me?"

We all chased after Gene with Yasu lighting our way with the flashlight. Soon, we saw Megan being cornered by Igarashi. Simultaneously, both Bou-san and John shouted their chants. Unlike before, their chants actually made a difference.

Igarashi wailed in pain put did not falter. From the corner of my eye I saw Lin's eyes narrow as if he noticed something. He then put two fingers to his lips and whistled. Lin's shiki seemed to appear out of nowhere and darted towards Igarashi. I shielded my eyes from the bright light that formed when Lin's shiki hit Igarashi. When the light faded I uncovered my eyes to see both Igarashi and Lin's shiki gone. Was it over?

Gene ran over to help Megan up, while Yasu questioned Lin, "That would have been really helpful if you had done that two minutes ago, you know?"

"Igarashi wasn't weak enough for my shiki to have an effect before." Lin explained. "Also don't misunderstand, Igarashi hasn't been exorcised, just weakened." We all looked at in in horror. If that didn't exorcise Igarashi then what can?

"We need to think of a plan." Naru said calmly. "But first, we need to get out of here."

None of us needed to be told that twice. We ran full speed into the hallway at the other side of the room with Gene and Megan leading the way. Everyone paused when we reached a rustic and old looking ladder. It didn't look like it could support much weight.

Megan looked to Gene, "Gene, boost me up and then I can pull everyone up."

Gene nodded, crouched down, and clasped his hand together. Megan placed her foot in her hand and then Gene boosted her up. Megan pulled herself up to the floor above with strength I couldn't even dream of having. She must be so strong cause of all her training for the karate championships.

One by one Megan pulled us up to the room above. I stood up and looked around to find that we were in the wine cellar. _'That's right…_' I thought remembering. _'This was in my dream. Now that I think about it, that must be how Gene and Megan found us._'

"Quickly!" Gene said once we were all in the room. "I can feel Igarashi beginning to recover! We need to get out of here before the floors disappear again!"

Just then the entire mansion began to shake. Startled, we quickly ran out of the room, down the hall and ran out the back door which was the closest exit. My eyes were blinded by the sudden light of the sun. The storm must have stopped when we were in the basement.

"Igarashi is almost recovered!" Masako cried.

Naru and Gene looked at each other and from the looks of it they were thinking the same thing. I wonder…are they using telepathy? "Alright." Naru said then turned to the rest of us. "Takigawa-san, Brown-san, and Matsuzaki-san, how long do you think you can keep Igarashi at bay?"

"Well, if we all worked together maybe a minute or two. Why?" Bou-san said scratching his head.

"I will use my PK-" Naru started to explain, but I interrupted.

"Naru, you can't!" I begged. He was going to get himself killed! I won't let him use his PK no matter what.

We all turned our heads to Gene when he began to chuckle. "Don't worry, Mai. Nothing bad will happen to him while using his PK while I'm here. You see, I have the ability to channel Noll's powers and keep him from using too much of it. In other words, as long as I help him channel his powers, the only side effect he will have is some drowsiness at most."

Little did I notice, Naru giving Gene a glare when he addressed me by my first name. "Oh." I said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"We're wasting time." Naru hissed. "Let's start I want to get this over with as soon as possible." He told Gene who just nodded.

I think we all wanted this to be over with. Not just because we're in danger, but because we all, especially Naru, want to know what really happened with Gene.

Just then, Igarashi appeared enraged before us. Everyone assumed their positions. Ayako, Bou-san and John stood in front Igarashi. Naru and Gene stood a couple yards behind them. Masako, Megan, Yasu, Lin, and I stood off to the side watching.

Ayako, Bou-san and John shouted their chants and I could see the tree spirits beginning to appear. My eyes darted to Naru and Gene. Both of their eyes were closed and I could see the air between them thicken.

My head turned to see everyone else, they were fighting Igarashi off- or at least attempting to. I looked back to Naru and Gene in anticipation. Suddenly, their eyes simultaneously shot open. "Hit the deck!" Gene shouted.

What happened next went by so fast that if I had blinked I would have missed half of it. Naru released a golden light flinging at Igarashi. The light barely missed Ayako, Bou-san, and John while on their way down to the ground. Finally, the light made contact with Igarashi. The golden light engulfed him and then it burst into a million little particles, like a mini-explosion. I had a feeling this time, that it was over.

Less than a second later, several glowing figures appeared before us. They were Igarashi's victims. "Thank you." It was Hannah that spoke. She smiled brightly, "Because of all of you, we can finally rest in peace. Thank you." She repeated and with a flash of light they were gone.

For a moment, everyone stood silent letting the fact it was finally over sink in. However, that moment was quickly interrupted. Naru abruptly turned to Gene with an irked expression on his face and _BAM! _He punched Gene right in the face.

We all watched stunned as Gene stumbled back. Lin stepped forward about to interfere- he is their guardian after all- but Gene waved him off. "No, no. I deserved that."

Naru charged at him and once again punched him. Gene fell to the ground. "That one, however…."

Lin restrained Naru. For the first time, all of us saw a great deal of emotion on Naru's face. He was upset, confused, and most of all furious. "You faked your death didn't you, Gene? How could you? Mother had to be put on anti-depressants because of your supposed death!"

"I know and I'm sorry for that." Gene sighed getting up. "But it was all for a good reason in which I will tell you."

* * *

><p>An hour later, I walked in front of the mansion to look at what was happening. A news reporter stood in front of the mansion talking to the CEO of Kobayashi-san's company while being filmed. Speaking of Kobayashi-san's company, I don't think they will be selling the mansion anytime soon due to its history. In the background, medics hauled away the remains of the victims in body bags. A group of people watched from the sidelines as they cried- they were Hannah's family and teammates. They were extremely grateful that we found Hannah's body, they even invited SPR to her funereal.<p>

I smiled, I was just glad everything ended well. As for Gene and why he faked his death, I still don' know. He and Megan, are somewhere in the mansion explain themselves to Naru and Lin. Gene had said he won't tell anyone else why he faked his death until a 'certain something' happens. Whatever that means…..

* * *

><p><strong>Lin's POV<strong>

Noll, Gene, Megan, and I stood in one of the rooms the first floor. Noll was back to his usual stoic self. "**You two knew about this?**" He questioned looking at Megan and I.

"**I only figured it out a couple days ago.**" I stated simply.

"**And why didn't you tell me then?**" Noll asked narrowing his eyes.

I didn't reply, I just smirked. I'm sure he'll figure it out when Gene tells him the reason he faked his death. Knowing I wasn't going to answer, he then looked to Megan. "**Let me guess, you knew the whole time didn't you?**" Noll glared.

Getting slightly intimidated by Noll, she replied meekly, "**Gene made me.**"

"**Did not!**" Gene protested and then sighed. "**Look Noll, don't hold them responsible for something I did.** **Besides you haven't even heard my story yet.**"

"**Then by all means…**" Noll said with slight venom in his voice.

"**It is an extremely long story, so I will summarize it for you.**" Gene said thinking about it. "**As you probably already know, it started with the hit and run accident when we were on vacation here. I was careless and I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. The next thing I know I was stuffed inside a trunk.** **For the next few minutes I was fading in and out consciousness until I was pulled out of the trunk and on to the grass in front of the lake. The woman who hit me was about to finish me off with a one shot pistol when Megan intercepted and- being the ninja that she is- fought her off! And then, I was taken to the hospital and registered as a 'John Doe'. I was in a coma for about a week and not too long after they released me. I have lived in Japan and watched over you and SPR ever since.**" He finished his dramatically spoken story. "**I guess the moral of the story is don't j-walk.**"

"**That still doesn't explain why you faked your death and why Megan never told the hospital your name.**" Noll pointed out dully.

"**I was getting to that.**" Gene said. "**You see, the reason I faked was to get you and Mai together.**"

Noll glared. "**That's not possible. The accident happened months before I even met Mai.**"

"**That is similar to what I said.**" I pointed out.

"**Ah, but you two are forgetting something. Not only am I a medium, but a psychic. Sure my visions- well they are more like dreams- are exceedingly rare, but they have happened once or twice before. Now that I think about it, Mai's powers and mine are quite similar, the only difference is that she dreams about the past and I dream about the future. Anyway, I am getting off topic.**" Getting back to his point he said, "**Long story short, I had a dream about you and Mai together so I stayed in Japan making you think I was dead so you'd search for my body in hopes you stumble upon Mai which you did. Mission almost accomplished.**"

"**Well, I'm sorry to say that this little charade of yours has gone to waste.**" Noll spat. "**Mai has no interest in me.**"

"**Notice how he said 'Mai has no interest in me' not 'I have no interest in Mai'?**" Megan pointed out to Gene and I.

Noll didn't retort to that comment. He just glared and continued. "**I suppose I can't blame you for thinking Mai has a crush on me. After all even she thought that, that is until she confessed to me and I said**-"

"**Yeah, yeah. We know, the whole 'Me or Gene'.**" Gene said waving it off.

Noll's eyes widened slightly. I was surprised too. How did he know that? Noll then vocalized me questioned. "**How did you know that?**"

"**I know it because me and Megan were there. When I said I was watching over SPR, I seriously meant it."** Gene explained.

"**If that's so, then you must understand that this **_**'mission'**_** of yours is a lost cause.**" Noll said heading to the door.

Gene's voice suddenly became very serious. He crossed his arms. "**Oh I understand perfectly, the question is do you?**" When Noll didn't stop and reached the door, Gene continued, "**Do you know how long Mai cried for when you abruptly left her after her confession?**" This made Noll freeze as he reached for the door handle. "**We do.**"

"**He's right Noll. She cried for like twenty minutes. Gene and I were about to reveal ourselves and comfort her, but she ran off.**" Megan explained.

"**We all know that Mai isn't as easily breakable as she looks. It would take a great deal to make her cry like that.**" Gene said trying to make Noll see reason, but instead Noll just opened the door and walked out.

The three of us just sighed. There was no getting through to him it seemed.

"**Now what?**" Megan questioned.

Gene sighed again and shrugged. "**Give him some time I guess**."

The three of us walked out of the room and out the back door. (We couldn't use the front door because a new reporter was filming there.) We walked around the side to find all of SPR- save Taniyama and Noll, waiting at the side of the house. As we approached, past a few shrubs I saw Taniyama standing at the front of the house.

When I heard footsteps approach me from behind, I turned and saw Noll walking at an extremely fast pace forward. Determination shown in his expression. I wonder, is he going to confess? After he passed us and made his way towards Taniyama. My suspicions were confirmed.

Noticing his slightly odd behaving the rest of SPR, including Gene and Megan, walked up to a row of shrubs that divided the front yard from the side yard and watch the scene that played out before them.

Startled by Naru's sudden appearance, Taniyama questioned "Naru? Is something wrong?"

"Me or Gene?" He said suddenly.

Taniyama stared up at Noll blankly. "…What?"

Noll sighed realizing he was getting ahead of himself. "After we supposedly found Gene's body, you confessed to me and I asked you 'Me or Gene?'. I realize now that I never received that answer."

A blush formed on Taniyama's cheeks. "W-w-why d-do you want to know?" She stuttered.

"I have a right to know, do I not?" Noll replied solemnly.

Taniyama bit her lip as she looked to the ground embarrassed. For a split second, I could swear I saw spark of mischief in her eye. She suddenly looked up and said, "Gene."

Well that was unexpected.

"…HUH?" Gene exclaimed. Everyone was taken aback by this, especially Noll. The only one who looked happy by this was Hara.

"…Really?" Noll said stunned making sure he heard correctly.

Then Taniyama gave a big grin. "No, you idiot!" She jumped on Noll and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's you and it's always had been you!" She insisted looking him in the eyes.

Apparently that was all he needed to hear because then he kissed her right then and there. It was their first kiss- well, if you if you don't count the one in the office that is.

Gene sighed in relief. "My entire life's work just flash before my eyes for a moment there."

Suddenly we heard a sob and turned to find Hara running towards the back of the mansion. Less than a second later John ran after her.

Gene turned to Megan. "See? I told you they would make a great couple!"

"Whatever you say, Gene." She said shaking her head.

We turned back to Noll and Taniyama and sure enough, they were still eating each other's face off. "I can say it now? I can say it now, can't I?" Gene asked Megan getting very excited.

She sighed. "Yes Gene. You can finally say it."

And at the tops of his lungs, Gene shouted in rejoice, "Mission accomplished!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: There will be ONE MORE CHAPTER!)**

**Gene: That's it. It's official, I am the best matchmaker in the world! Nothing can stop me now!**

**Lin: I'd like to hear you say that when your parents show up. In fact, why don't I call them now?**

**Gene: You wouldn't dare….**

**Lin: Wouldn't I? Well you'll definitely find out if people would REVIEW!**


	17. Epilogue

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**SEQUEL/PREQUEL INFO: There will be a sequel and prequel. I will be writing the prequel FIRST. It will be called The Guardian Matchmakers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lin's POV<strong>

The next morning, I sat in my office a few minutes before SPR was open for business. I sighed as I flipped open my cell phone. It was about time I call them. After dialing a number I knew all too well, I held my phone up to my ear and waited. A couple rings later a familiar voice greeted me on the other end, "**Oh, hi Lin! How is the case going?**" Madoka asked.

"**We solved it yesterday.**" Before Madoka could ask what happened, I questioned her. "**Luella and Martin said they were coming to see Megan's competition, are they with you?**"

"**Yep! They are hanging with me in my hotel room.**" Madoka announced.

"**Good, can you put your phone on speaker? There is something important I need to tell you three.**" I informed her and a couple seconds later the was a small click on the other end.

I then heard Martin's voice. "**Hello Lin. Did the case go well? Madoka had said Noll's team was having some trouble with it….**"

"**It is an interesting story, perhaps I will tell it later.**" I stated trying to get to the point.

"**So Lin, what is this important news you need to tell us?**" Luella asked but soon her voice became worried. "**No one was hurt were they?**"

I smirked and replied, "**It's actually quite the opposite.**" I paused for a moment and then continued, "**Gene is alive.**"

It became dead silent on the other end.

Then Luella said with a soft voice, "**I wish you wouldn't joke about those things.**"

Me joke? Was she serious? I sighed. "**Hold on a moment.**" I said as I stood from my seat. Quietly opening my office door, I walked out my office and to Noll's office door. His door was slightly ajar letting much of the noise inside escape.

Noll was sitting at his desk looking rather annoyed. Megan was leaning against the left side of his desk smirking while watching Gene. Gene was looking through Noll's massive book collection making a comment on almost every book. They didn't notice me. I raised my phone so that the others on the other end could hear them.

"**Geez, Noll! How many psychometry books **do** you have?**" Gene asked astounded as he picked up the last one on the shelve.

Noll's eyes went wide and immediately stood. "**Gene, put that back!**"

"**Why?**" Gene questioned as he flipped through the pages. "**It's just a- oh!**" Gene now had a big grin on his face. He held up a small piece of paper to Noll and said, "**I knew it!**"

Noll quickly made his way around his to Gene. He tried to grab the paper away from Gene, but Gene averted his grasp and instead showed the picture to Megan. I too could now see the picture. The picture was of Taniyama-san, it looked like a year book photo.

Megan continued to smirk and said, "**Why am I not surprised?**"

Noll snatched the photo and book away from Gene. He placed the photo back in the book and the book on the bookshelf. "**If either of you tell Mai anything about this, I swear this time you will actually be at the bottom of a lake.**" He warned.

I smirked. I think they heard enough. Putting the phone back to my ear, I walked away. "**So, believe me now?**"

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

"I can't believe after all this time, I am still late!" I cried as I ran down the busy streets of the Shibuya district. I was supposed to be at the office twenty minutes ago. Ugh, I really need a new alarm clock!

Soon, I reached the office. I paused outside the door slightly nervous. I was still unsure as to what my relationship with Naru was. We kissed but…does that mean we are together now? Well, I hope so, but he never said anything about it.

I took a deep breath, well I guess there is only one way to find out. I opened the door and hurried in. The door's bell jingled as I closed it. I took my bag off of my shoulder and hung it on the coat rack. Just then, Naru's office door opened and out walked my favorite narcissist.

"You're late." He glared.

"Sorry….." I mumbled looking at the ground.

I heard footsteps and then the next thing I know Naru is lifting my chin and kissing me!

"Aw, look at the happy couple!" I heard Gene say.

Naru pulled back to glare at Gene. Gene was sitting next to Megan on the couch. They were smirking at us. I blushed.

Naru turned back to me. "Tea." He said and then walked back into his office.

I sighed smiling. Some things just never change do they?

Ten minutes later, the rest of the SPR team filed into the office, everyone but Masako. I couldn't help but feel bad. I never thought about how much it would hurt her if Naru and I ended up together. But then again, I never really thought Naru and I would end up together anyway. I'll try calling her later to apologize.

The team- minus Naru, Lin, and Masako, sat down in the sitting area talking to Gene getting to know him. I didn't think we were that loud, but apparently we were because Naru then burst out of his office irritated. "This isn't a café, therefore you should not be acting like it is one."

"Geez, Noll! Ever the workaholic aren't you?" Gene teased.

Less than a second later, the office's front door burst open. Our heads turned to see the familiar figures. "**EUGENE DAVIS!**" Luella screeched fuming.

"**Oh dear god….**" Gene breathed in terror.

Luella grabbed Gene and yanked him up by the collar. "**You are so grounded young man!**"

"**But-!**"

"**No 'but's, Eugene.**" Martin said as he approached.

"**Noll, you traitor!**" Gene cried trying to escape his mother's grasp.

"**Don't blame me. I didn't call them.**" Naru said crossing his arms.

"**I did.**" Lin said coming out of the office.

"**Well, I guess I'll go….**" Megan said trying to slip away only to be caught by Madoka.

"**Stop right there missy! You're in just as much trouble as he is!**" Madoka declared and Megan groaned.

I turned my attention back to Gene. Luella was hugging and crying now. While Martin had a hand on his shoulder. I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye."**Now calm down dear, you're causing a scene.**"

"Ah yes how rude of me." Luella now spoke in Japanese. "Hello, SPR! How have you all been?" Her Japanese was much better than the last time we saw her.

There were numerous 'good's and 'okay's in response. I stood and I walked up to Luella. I smiled, "Would you like some tea?"

"Ah, yes! Thank you Mai, right? You're Noll's assistant?" Luella smiled releasing Gene. I nodded. "He isn't being too unreasonable with what he asks of you, right? Back in England he used to treat our assistants like slaves!"

"Mother, I never treated any of my assistants like slaves, especially my girlfriend." Naru said with his arms crossed. I blushed when he said 'girlfriend'.

It took a moment for Luella, Martin and Madoka to register what he just said. "This! I! You!" Luella was so giddy she couldn't find the words.

"Good job, son." Martin patted Naru's back.

Madoka only grinned, she didn't look too surprised.

"I am so happy for you two! Though we'll have to celebrate and catch up later. Right now we need to figure out what to do with Gene and Megan." Luella said turning around. She blinked. "Where did they go?" We all looked around, they were nowhere in sight.

"Uh…" John spoke up. "They said something about the championship."

"Oh that's right!" Madoka remembered and clasped her hands together. "With everything that's been going on, I completely forgot! I'd like to invite all of you to the championship tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>After much arguing, I convinced Naru to go to Megan's competition. Everyone else- other than Masako who still won't answer her phone- went as well. The competition was exciting. It took place in a big arena and there were a lot of people there as well. Ayako, Bou-san, and Yasu were shouted at the top of their lungs rooting for whoever they want to win. John sat quietly, looking slightly out of place. Was he even allowed to be here? Oh well…. Lin and Naru sat stoically with their arms crossed. I turned to look at Naru, he was watching the match but didn't seem to be enjoying himself.<p>

He noticed me staring at him and smirked. I thought he was going to make some narcissistic comment about how handsome he is, but instead he leaned towards me and kissed me taking me by surprise. My eyes immediately closed and kissed him back. He pulled away after a short moment. Not a word was said when he uncrossed his arms and laced my hand with his.

We looked down at the bottom of the arena. Gene and Megan were standing at the sidelines. Megan was waiting for her turn to fight while Gene was there to cheer her on. I wonder…would Naru and I have ended up together if not for them. I wasn't sure. I smiled. I'd like to we would have, but now I guess it's all thanks to those two matchmakers.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So that's it. I wanted this chapter to be better but oh well. I hope you enjoyed The Matchmakers and I hope you will look out for The Guardian Matchmakers. Coming soon hopefully.)**

**Mai and Naru: If you liked our NxM moments, then REVIEW.**

**Yasu: If you liked me and my silliness, then REVIEW. C'mon don't you love me?**

**John and Masako: *blushes* If you liked our potential compatibility, then REVIEW.**

**Ayako: If you liked Bou-san being whooped by me, then REVIEW.**

**Bou-san: If you liked Ayako acting like an old hag then- THAWK!**

**Ayako: What were you saying? *irked***

**Bou-san: *groans rubbing his aching head* REVIEW, people. Just, REVIEW.**

**Lin: If you liked my stoic nature and my ability to figure out the truth, then REVIEW.**

**Gene and Megan: If you liked us playing the role of matchmakers, then REVIEW.**

**Midnightrose613: So how about it? Why not REVIEW and tell me what you liked most about this story?**


End file.
